The New Kid
by Dackerie
Summary: Leon knew his life needed a change but he didn't know where to look. After his move it seems his life starts to spiral out of control but no one is there to help him at his hour of need or so he thinks. Yaoi No cc maybe yuri still thinking.
1. Chapter 1

This is my third fanfic. and what I start I finish but anyway.

Zack:Sweet another one

Sephiroth:Are we in this one

Me:Yes

Zack:Reviews

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:Why Me,New everything.

Squall had been going to his old school forever and now he and his family had to get up and move ,suddenly.He didnt understand why.His father worked in the military and when they needed him to move they had to comply.Now as he sat infront of a window watching the trees and houses of all colors go by as he was leaving the town and home he loved to one he had never even heard of.They had to move to a town call Radiant Garden.But the school was called Hollow Bastion High School and the was called The Garden Elementary.Why in the world would they make two schools and name them two different names?It sometimes made no sense.As the landscape flew by he kept thinking how it would be in this new school but he really wanted to go home back to his old school back where no one cared and where he could just be a kid that everyone knew but knew nothing about.His little brothers thought alittle different.Riku was a little curious about what could be there and Axel was thinking the same thing as Riku thruthfully not much went on in there heads and more so in Axels.But none the less the boys couldnt wait to get to there new house even Leon would have to admit he did want to see there new house.

It took them a total of 8 hours just to get to the town and then it took them 45 min. just to find there house.In all and plus when Axel got car sick it took us a total of 9 hours.Squall was tired and in three days he would be starting High school in this town.The town looked ghostly like no one lived there.But maybe it was because of it was about midnight.The moon made some light so they could see the huge moveing vans and they could see there house.Unlike there last house this one was huge it was a black and blue victorian manison the house in general was blue and the roof was black.It had three points that came off the top of the house.It was the biggest house Leon had seen.Or that they where going to live in.Riku had yelled he got the tower and Axel answered him back in lets see who gets there first.They both raced up into the house which oddly enough sat on a hill.The gate was the only thing that slowed them down they had to wait for there father to get to the gate and unlock it and not just for his sons but also for the movers.Axel had made it to the tower first but they both forgot there was three towers so both boys started to fight the one tower.Leon could care less about the towers he found a room on the first floor instead of the third.

Squall and Laguna his father started to unpack there things while the big burly mover men started to bring in the furniture.Both boys stopped there yelling after there father told them to shut up.Leon was his only real son the other two boys had been adopted.Squall was fine with it his father spent most of his time either at work or with them Squalol usially kept to himself.Thats what he had done most of his life and he wasnt going to stop now. Leon started to unpack his suitcases and lay his clothes on his bed.Squall looked around his room it was white,there was no cutains and the floor was a plush carpet.It had been stained once but the carpet was maroon and so was whatever that had spilled on it the stain was only visible on the white that was also apon the carpet.The stain couldve have been wine for all he knew but he really didnt care.After the movers had placed his dresser in his room against the wall Leon started to put his clothes away he didnt have a great selction of clothing just normal sweats and normal shirts.His closet was of course a walk in.When he was just about done putting his things away in the closet.Axel had walked in.Leon not only had the nicest room but also the biggest.Axel seemed surprized.He had wanted the biggest room and he had gotten the smallest.Riku came in laugh thinking he had gotten the biggest room but was sadly mistaking upon seeing Leons room.Laguna really had out of all four rooms he had the biggest.

Squall after making his bed and clean up his things and helping unpack he went down the stairs slowly watching for the creaking stairs not to wake up Axel and Riku.He walked into the kitchen and opened the door.

"Hmph."

There was nothing really there Squall chose to just go lay down.Hopefully the next day would be better.He slowly changed his clothes and grabbed his blade from the where it had been leaning on the wall.Squall leaned down and picked it up and hung it on the wall above his dresser.His room was the biggest he had his bed against the wall and had no posters on the wall which was weird beause teens usally had posters all over the wall.Squall slowly changed into his bed clothes which was just his boxers and a wife beater and slowly got into bed and pulled the covers over his head and went to sleep

When Squall woke up the next day he had a bad creak in his neck.He could only turn it so far to the right before pain shot through his whole body.He slowly got up and pulled on his sweat-shirt over his wife-beater.The sweatshirt was black with a hood.He then looked around his room and slowly walked over tohis dresser and opened it up and took out a pair of gray sweat pants and slipped those on ,he looked around and looked back intot he dresser and found a pair of socks and walked over and put his sockes on.He got up and walked towards his door opened it and slowly went down the stairs already seeing Axel and Riku and his father eating.Squall slowly made some toast and stood eating.He had lost weight but not enough to be noticable.He slowly ate his food and then walked into the next room listening to the boys and there father talk.Squall was already dreading that in two days he would be meeting not only the school but also the kids or teenagers there.Ohh what joy.Squall slowly walked outside he stood on the porch and looked around seeing real people and not ghost.Squall walked down the stairs and out towards the gate.He unlocked it and locked it behind himself.Looking down the side walk he saw people or a gang.He saw one point in his direction and the others heads slowly nod.Squall didnt like the look they gave him as they approched.Squall not wanting to deal with anyone.Pulled up his sweatshirt hood and crossed the street.He slowly looked behind hisself.They had just crossed the road and where walking down the same path he was but they where acting casual like nothing was going on.

As Squall turned the corner and realize the street was desterted.He walked a little faster and was half way down the street before he heard there vocies.Squall looked behind himself and saw them all coming towards him and quick.Squall turned facing forward and took of like a bullet.He was almost around the corner when he saw an alley.He thought about his options and he could either chace it with the alley or he could keep running forward and hopefully run into a police officer or maybe another person.Squall took his chances he thought the alley would lead him back to his house it turned right instead of left so it must have went close to his home.Squall turned right and entered the alley he ran past a few garbadge cans and past the grimy stone walls .He heard a cat hiss but kept running.These guys could have been crazy for all he knew and he had forgot to grab his gunblade off the side of his wall where it hung.Squall was happy he had wore light clothes and not anything heavy the heaviest thing he had was his shoes and they where normal tennis.His black hoodie and gray sweatpants and other than that he didnt have really anything to much heavier or anything to expencesive.Squall kept running until his new way led him to a wooden wall that the only way around it was up and over.Squall grabed the sides of two planks and started to climb he was about halfway up before he heard the peoples vocies increase.Squall grabed the next plank above the one he was holding on to.He felt pain go through his hand.He looked at the wood where his hand had been and blood spotted the wood.

"There they are!"a high pitched vocie shouted it could have been female.

"Damn."Squall cursed quietly he was almost to the top.

"Woah, look how far hes up the wall!"This vocie was a lot deeper definally a male or a female taking steroids.

Squall felt something heavy latch on to his leg ,he almost lost his grip.His hands both slid down the side up the planks slowly cutting away at his hands and slowly losing ground.He bit his lip to contain a light scream.Squall felt something else latch onto the other side of his body.His hands gave and he fell.He hit the ground and he hit it hard.

Squalls fall didnt even faze him he slowly picked himself up and almost was standing when a heavy most likey a male jumped on his back.

"Wow,theyve got some nice brown hair."said the male he had pulled Squalls hood down and was running his fingers through his hair,Squall thought about getting up.But thought against it when he heard a knife.[Why didnt I stay at home I could have been at home listening to music and enjoying myselfhe thought.Another kid grabbed the back of Squalls hair and yanked him up or tried to when the kid brought him up Squall socked him right between the eyes.The kid dropped the blade and Squall slamed back into the ground.He hastily picked himself up and ran back up the alley way.This time succesfully kicking the cat and sending it flying.Squall could see the opening of the alley way.He was so close.But he had underestimated the group.Two kids grappled onto him.Squall fell onto his side.Squall grabbed one of there shirts and punched him his fist connecting with the kids jaw.The other he just kicked in the gut and pushed them away.Squall was getting up when a knife the size of his hand was placed infront of his neck.Squall didnt dare look up.He knew the kid holding the knife was the one he had hit,And when kids get hit they get personal.

"Look up kid ,I dare you!"the male vocie echoing menicingly.

Squall had lions pride and the thing was that you dont back down.Squall looked up and looked him straight in the eyes.Squall and the kid glaring at each other.The other kid was whereing a white vest with a blue undershirt the vest stopped around his lower legs he had white pants and black boots he also had a black hat over his blonde.The others Squall couldnt see they where in the dark parts of the alley.The kid took the blade and lifted it from Squalls neck.Squall slowly got up when he was fully standing.The kid took took the blade and brung it straight arcossed Squalls face.The blade cut diaginally acrossed his face.Squalls head turned to the right.Squall looked back up at the kid and glared.Blood flowed freely from his newly made gash.Squall backed up against the wall and slowly slid down the wall.Squalls eyes darted right and he saw the most perfect thing.It was a piece of jagged glass.It was sharp at one tip and flat on the other side.Squall looked up at the kid he had his head turned the other way Squall grabbed the glass and brought it closer to him.The kid came up closer to Squall a smile plastered on his smirking face.Squall also rose.He looked at his enemy and Squall smiled.The kid looked surprized and brought the knife up.Squall beat him to the punch line.The piece of glass diagonally acrossed the other kids face.The kids head jerked left.Squall took this as a time to go.

"Hes getting away!"

"We never even got anything from him!"

Just as Squall thought they had thought he was rich and where going to try an d rob him.He ran down the concrete sidewalk tripping over some pieces that had been pulled up.They would have been very disappointed.Squall carried very little money with him.They would have only gotten about $20 at the most.Squall jogged home blood running down the right side of his face and staining his grey pants.Sqall had flies and nats flying around his head.He swatted at them and tried to hit them but gave up an d kept running.

When he reached his house Squall undid the lock and locked it back up after he went through the gate.He had been gone about three hours.Squall thought maybe his brothers and father might have gone and explored the town as he just tried to do.Squall opened the front door and slowly walked in.Blood still flowed freely from his gash the old blood was sticky and was starting to smell bad.Squall slowly walked into the kitchen.He didnt notice the stares he got from his father,mother and brothers.He didnt notice the spots of blood he lfet acrossed the floor.

"Squall what happened!"his mother shouted.

Squall turned around and looked at everyone with a box full of bandaides and some white wraps.He looked at all four of them and found he couldnt say a word.He was speechless and he didnt know why?Tears rolled down his face slowly glistening from the light they had on.He looked down and saw his blood in spots from where he stood to somewhat down the hall way and most of the way he came.Squall looked back up at everyone and tried to say something but his vocie was gone.For once he was lost.

well I couldnt help but write this i just had a rush of ideas so I wrote.Leons or Squalls mom just came out of nowhere youll find out in the next chapter where she came from.

Zack:We are in it yes

Sephiroth:Not yet dumbass.

Me:No bad language Sephiroth

Sephiroth:Bite me

Zack:Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Im back and I want to thank **PlayfulSylph for reviewing** she rocks anyway heres the next part of the new kid but first I need to tell you guys something first Squall has his longer hair just so you all know and hes not in the character Squall I might have him cut off his hair off to be short haired Squall.I just kinda thought that was important I know some one reading this is like .:'what the hell.::.but none the less I kinda thought I should let you know this and I made Axel and Riku his adopted brothers i hope no one is mad.But youll learn more about Squall now lol

Me:I love writing

Zack:But you dont like writing at school

Sephiroth:.:..mumbles.::.

Me:I do not own anything of kingdom hearts If i did there would be yaoi everywhere hehe.

Zack:She does not own us either.

Sephiroth:Reviews

_**Chapter 2:**_** Falling**

Squall looked to his parents meeting their gaze.He thought about making a dash for the door ,but thought against it know he wouldnt get far.Even though his parents where old doesnt mean they couldnt run fast enough to catch him.Squalls father had gotten up and was approaching his son.His father walked over to the sink,bent down grabbed a wash rag out of the cabinet and was getting it wet with hot,steamy water.His father walked towards Squall and gently started to wipe the blood away from his sons bloody face.Squall waited for his father to be done with doctoring up his face Squall knew better than to push his dad when he was like this.He waited patentily for his father to be done.His dad walked to a different cabinet and started to go through it looking for something.Squall thought it would be to keep the cut from getting infected.He was right his dad took out a white tube of some kind of ointment.He quickly appiled it to his sons wound.Squall looked into his fathers eyes.His father embraced him.

"Squall,what happened?"

"Can I tell you ,later?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Squall to you 'later,'means never."

"I..I just got into a fight alright happy now!"

Squall pulled away from his fathers grip and walked into the next hallway over while watching his mom,Axel and Riku watched him go.Half way to his room Squall finally had the pain hit him from the wound.It burned. Squall wanted to dunk his head in icy water.Where the water felt like knives cutting through you just anything to stop the pain.Tears started to spill over his eyes and down the sides of his face.Squall was in terrible pain.He thought about the other kid and laughed quietly.Squall reached his room he shut the door and slowly walked over to his bed and dropped to his knees.He wished he could go back home.He wanted to go back where they had buried his real mom.To where he had so many memories.He hated it here already.You shouldnt have to worry about walking out of your house and getting robbed and beat up by someone.It just wasnt right.

Squall thought about his life before he had this family.He really wanted his real mother back not this woman.Squalls mother had died.She died of child birth.After she had him she past away.Squall never got to meet her and that to him was unfair.He didnt understand how someone could be so cruel and take his mother away.He could only cry when he was a child and not really understand that it was his fault that his mother was dead.He was the thing,the monster that took his fathers loved one and he was the one who took his mother away.He was a murder in his eyes.His father went off and married another woman against Squalls wishes.Only Squall was really to young to have a say in his dads love life.His father married a woman with two kids with two different fathers.

Squall looked around his room.He wanted to go back home where sadly knew he was nothing.Where the kids left him alone.Squall heard his 'parents' if thats what you wanted to call them talking.Didnt they know he was just the hall and that he could hear them both.

"What if he did this to himself?!"

"I dont think he would do this to him self.''

Squall thought to himself _'thanks for sticking up for me dad'_.Squall slowly walked over to his dresser and slid off his pants and his sweat-shirt and threw them onto the dresser.Squall could smell the blood coming from the clothes.He would have to literaly throw them out later.Squall looked at his clock and saw the hands werent very far away from where he had left two hours ago.Squall didnt care he flopped down on his bed pulled the covers over his head and was almost ready to go to sleep when he saw the blood on his sheets.He jumped out of his bed.The blood hadnt come from the scar.Squall searched his whole body.He didnt find really anything he went to check his elbow when he found the bloody scrape acrossed his elbow up about an inch.Squall walked out of his room to grab a towel and walked back into his room.He knew he would be taking a shower.He walked towards a huge oak door next to his room entrance door.He walked in and flipped on the light switch.Squall put the water on full blast and slipped off his wife-beater and boxers.The steam hovered above the shower curtain as he slowly got in.The hot water burned his face a little but the wound got used to it.Squall stood there for a while.He liked to let the water run over his skin.The water made him feel like he was washing away all of his problems.He grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed his head.He washed it out and did the same thing with the conditonair.He took a bar of soap and a scrubby pad and started to wash his body.Once he was done and had washed away the soap,dirt and blood.He shut off the shower and stepped out.He grabbed a towel and dried his head of and them tied it around his waist.The rest of his body still dripping wet from the water.Squall walked out of his room and into his bedroom.He looked around his dresser for his clothes.He found a black wife-beater and a pair of black and white spotted boxers.He slipped them on and found a pair of red and white sweat pants and threw them on.He them walked out of his room.The scar on his face had stopped bleeding.He grabbed the other clothes that where covered in blood before he had walked out.

Squall walked into the kitchen and threw his clothes that had been covered with blood and trashed them.Squall looked up at his dad.He was turned the other way looking at his wife.Squall hated to even think of that.His mother if thats what you wanted to call her was talking to someone on the phone.He watched her hang up after saying good-bye and walking back in.

"My exs are coming over to see their kids."

Squall paled.Both men had made Squall feel uncomfortable.He always felt like they where wanting him.In the wrong way.

"When will they be here?"

"3 hours."

Squall had never told anyone that.He was really scared.Squall slowly backed away and ran down the hall and into his room..Squall thought about putting his bed in front of the door.But he didnt he just leaned on it heavily.Squall could only listen to his own heart beat.In no time three hours must have flew by. When he heard a car door slam shut.And someone rattle on the gate.Squall had forgotten that he had locked the gate.He smiled content with what he had done.But them frowned when he heard his 'mother' unlock the gate and lead him into the house.He heard his father and the man greet each other.Then both men must have saw there kid and embraced them.Squall was hopeing that nobody would care where he was.Suddenly he was breathing in huge gulps of air.The wife-beater suddenly felt tight.One of the men asked his dad where his son was.His father told them he was in his room.

Squall heard footsteps coming towards his door.He thought about jumping out the window and running away from the men.But Squall knew if he showed fear then those men would feed off it.Like animals feed off each other.Squall unlocked his door and heard someone grasp the knob and push it open.It was Reno,Axels dad.He shut the door behind him.He looked at Squall ,Squall glared at him.

"What do you want!?"

"Well,?''he said walking closer to Squall till he stood in front of him"You want to know what I really want."  
"Didnt I ask!"  
He grabbed Squalls shoulders looking up and down the boy smiling.Squall shivered.He moved his head till it was next to Squalls ear and whispered"I want you."

Squall pushed him away"Get away from me!"But Reno kept a tight hold on Squall.Squall could feel Renos nails ripping away at his skin.

Squall heard the door open and Sephiroth walked in.He had a smile plastered on his face like he had won the lottery.He basically did it a way.

"Hello Squall,your parents had to go run an errand .So they asked us if we would baby sit you."

Squall literlay felt like a bomb had dropped on him.Squall shoved Reno away this time and ran towards the door.He went under Sephiroth and ran out his door.Squall felt something clench around his leg and he fell.His head slamming into the wall.Squall s vision blurred.

Squall tried to kick whoever was attached to his legs.

[Else where

Seifer was cleaning up the blood from the scar the guy had given him.He swore he would get that kid back from scarring his face.He picked another towel up and put water on it to try and stop the bleeding.It didnt really take long for it to die down.And when he cleaned the wound and put some onimnet on it did he finally lay down on his bed and take a rest.

[Back to Squall

Squall kicked Reno square in the jaw and shoved him away.Sephiroth picked Squall up as Squall was picking himself up.Squall struggled against Sephiroth but was just draining energy from himself.Squall felt someone grab his hair and basicily rip his hair out of his head it was Reno.Blood was coming from his lip.He looked pissed.But smiled at what position they had Squall in.He was trapped in Sephiroths arms and couldnt get out.Renos smile just grew bigger.

"Ill be back Sephiroth,keep him held down.''

"Alright thatll be easy."said Sephiroth slowly putting kisses up Squalls neck.Squall bit down on his lip till it bled.He wouldnt give them any satisfaction.Reno walked back in with a pair of hand cuffs.Squall struggled he kicked and punched and screamed he even bit but all he got was slapped acrossed the face.Reno grabbed Squalls face.

"What wrong are you scared?"he asked not really caring.

Squall was pissed he didnt want to get raped he was to young it wasnt fair.He did everything he was told it wasnt fair he was getting raped. He wanted his mom.He just wanted her to come back.He didnt want to be a murder ,he didnt want to be somebodies sex toy.Tears pooled down his face his stormy gray eyes glistening like crystals.He didnt want this ,he wanted to disappear.And for once he wanted his father.He wanted his dad to really love him like he did he wanted his dad to look at him more than just a murder he didnt mean to hurt his mom he wanted his dad to save him from this he wanted his dad to love him like he loved Axel and Riku.He was sorry for killing his mother he knew what he did was wrong he knew when his dad told him that what he did was horrible he knew it was all his fault.Squall wanted to die.Sephiroth was kissing Squall with lust,pure lust.Squall didnt open his mouth,Sephiroth just plugged Squalls nose by pinching it shut.He knew Squall would have to breath sometime and he was right.Squall inhaled a gulp of air and Sephiroth clamped his mouth on Squalls this time pushing his tongune into Squalls mouth and beating his tongune down into submission.Squall felt his sweatpants being pulled down.He tried to scream but it was muffeled from Sephiroths mouth on his.He kicked at Reno.Reno caught his leg and ran his fingers up Squalls leg up till his hand was on Squalls inner thigh.Reno ran his hand up and down Squalls leg feeling the pure muscle.When Sephiroth broke the kiss.Squall struggled for air.He wanted to yell out but when he heard someone .His fathers vocie he knew he would be saved unless his ears where hearing things.He could hear his dad.

Sephiroth stopped biting Squalls neck and listened.He looked down and Reno.They both nodded.Squall knew if his father walked in he would see what they were doing to him.They were still in the hall way.Sephiroth pulled Squalls head back by his hair.

"Listen!"he said to Squall"You dont say one word about this or else."

"Fuck you!"

Reno moved his hand over Squalls waistband.

Squall pulled away from both men while pulling his sweats back up and ran out towards his dad.

Squall was met with the sight of his dad playing with Squalls step brothers.Squall wanted to cry.He suddenly became tired.He could have being getting raped and his dad was out here playing ball with them.Squall feeling upset walked slowly back to his room.He walked in to his room shut the door and slipped off his pants and walked over to his bed slowly he layed down and pulled the covers over his head.The clock said it was around 7:00 p.m.It was really early for him to be going to bed but he didnt care he just wanted to sleep.He wanted to get out this reality and go to a different one in his dreams.

I might make this a lemon but I might not.Well see but I hoped you liked and Squalls going to School in one day.YAyaayabut anyway I might just skip the next day but I probaly wont.

Zack:Im going to school

Sephiroth:Im a crazy rapiest...cool

Me:Oo

Zack:Oo

Sephiroth:...what

Me:Okay...reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Back I might like write one everyday but anyway I HOPED YOU LIKED THE LAST ONE and I might be starting another one.I have a very big imagination lol I know almost everyone does.

Me:Enjoy

Sephiroth:whatever

Zack:I love everyone reviews

_**Chapter 3: **_**Is this how life is?**

Squall woke up around 9:00a.m..He looked around his room.He sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.Yawning slightly.Squall remembered somethings about the previous day.Squall slowly got out of bed streching and stifling another yawn.He walked over to his dresser and put on some blue pants and called that enough.He walked towards the door to the bathroom.He flipped the light on and walked in.His bathroom was a sea blue and had a border of sea paper with little striped and colored fish on it around.The whole bathroom was designed for the whole purpose of making it seem more like an ocean than a bathroom.It must have been a little kids bathroom he couldnt think of any adult having a bathroom like this.Squall walked towards the mirror and opened the cabinet to find his tooth brush.But when he opened the cabinet his tooth brush was gone like it had vanished.He looked around think the little brats a.k.a Axel and Riku.He was half tempted to run and find them and strangle them both till they reviled the location of his tooth brush but they where lucky that he found it sitting next to the sink.He snatched it up and covered it with tooth paste and brushed away.He was already upset about almost getting raped the past day.He didnt need those two brats running around messing with his stuff thats if they did.

After Squall was done brushing his teeth his combed his hair out ripping the knots to pieces.when was the last time he had brushed his hair it must have been two days ago at the least.He looked at himself in the mirror after he was done combing his hair out.He had black marks under his eyes despite the large amounts of sleep he was getting.His face seemed older beyond his years.A frown seemed to fit his face perfectly.His hair was sticking up everywhere even after the combing.His appearence took him back.The only thing that seemed the same was the deep tan he had.He was just the right tan to not to dark but not to light.Squall turned around flipped the light switch off and slowly walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him till it clicked.Squall walked over to his bed and slowly started to make it.Pulling the sheet and covers over the pillow he had.The bed sheets where gray the covers where also gray but darker.The pillow case was a sky blue that didnt seem to match but Squall liked it.Squall after making his bed walked towards the door that led out of his room.When he reached to grab the knob he also grabbed something else.When he pulled it up to his face he saw they where the hand cuffs that Sephiroth and Reno where going to use on him.But the thing that really scared him was not that the hand cuffs werent scary it was the thought that one of them had been in his room last night doing god knows what to him while he slept.He suddenly felt sick and ran tot he toilet and he stomach tried to throw something up his throat and into the toilet but since he hadnt eaten anything for a while or more so two days he didnt have anything to throw up it didnt matter how much his stomach was lurching nothing was leaving his stomach.

Squall slowly got up and walked out of both rooms shutting both door firmly.He walked out in to the kitchen and opened the cereal cabinet door.Not noticing to men sitting at the table watching him closely.Squall took a bowl form a different cabinet and poured the cereal into it.He walked back over to the firdge and opened it up and bent down to get the milk getting a whisle from both men.Squall snapped up ,surprized to see both men still in his home.He took one step back.His grasp on the milk tightened he slowly walked over to his bowl of cereal his eyes not once leaving either man.Squall poured the milk into his cereal and put the milk back in by just throwing it in instead of bending down to put it in the fridge.He walked over to hizs bowl of cereal after shutting the firdge door and picked it up it walked over to where both men sat and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer.He walked around the table and sat at their dining table rather than the smaller table they where sitting at.

"Here you left these!"said Squall throwing Reno his hand cuffs.Reno caught them.

Sephiroth and Reno looked at each other a smile creeping up their faces.Squalls back was facing them he didnt hear the men as they slowly walked towards him.Squall was almost done eating when he felt a hand rub his shoulder.He growled.

"Leave me alone."Squall said while shaking off Sephiroths hand.

Sephiroth just chuckled.Reno just laughed.Squall finished his cereal and got up to put it in the sink and wash it when Sephiroth pinned him to the table the bowl flying out of his hands and clattering to the floor.Squall watched them both his eyes huge with fear.Squall started to struggle but Sephiroth was to strong.His hands where wrapped around Squalls wrists which Sephiroth had over Squalls head.Squall tried to kick but Sephiroth had his legs crushed against the table.Reno was on the other side of the table where Squalls wrist where over his head.Reno opened the hand cuffs and slipped them on Squalls wrist and closed them around both of his wrist.Squall was opened his mouth to scream.But Sephiroth closed his mouth around Squalls.Squall was srceaming into Sephoriths mouth his screams where just muffeled.He wanted to run even though it would be a cowards choice.Squalls tongue was beat into submission.Sephiroth pulled away from the kiss.Squall glared heavily at Sephiroth knowing Sephiorth and Reno only wanted pure lust.

"Get the fuck off me!"said Squall.

"Make me."said Sephiroth running his hand up and down Squalls inner thigh.

Reno hhd grabbed Squalls hair and pulled his head back.Reno kissed Squall but realized he wasnt getting any tongue.He chewed on Squalls bottom lip ,blood started to bleed from his lip.Squall felt Sephiroth pull down his sweat pants.That snapped Squall back to reality.Squall thought fast and slammed his forehead into Renos dazing him for a moment but a moment was all he needed to be free he brought his hands on Sephiroths head and Sephiroth slammed to the ground Squall got off the table and even though his hands where cuffed he pulled his sweats back up.he took off.When he stepped forward he felt someone grab his ankle.Squall turned around and saw Sephiroths hand was closed around Squalls ankle and he didnt seem to be letting go anytime soon.Squall tried to pull his leg out of his grasp.But Sephiroth slowly got up keeping a hand slowly moving up Squalls leg.Sephiroth pushed Squall against the wall and basically crushed him.Squalls lungs emptied.Squall took a gasp of air as it was getting harder to breath.Reno had gotten up and was pulling Squalls pants.Sephiroth grabbed Squalls wrist once again pulling them over Squalls head.

"Get away from me."Squall said struggling against Sephiroths hold.

They both laughed"Whos to say your in control?"

Squall looked down knowing he lost.He couldnt get out of here before one of these ass holes grabbed him again.Squall wanted someones help.Anyones he just wanted out it was like living in a blender you just go round and round and know body really cares till its to late and the blenders lid flies off and there smoothie or whatever everywhere.Sephiroth kissed up and down Squalls neck.Reno was rubbing Squalls legs but mostly the inner thigh and the back of his thigh.Squall wanted to scream and he did.It was a loud scream enough to wake someone up.Squall heard a door or maybe two open.Sephiroth was to busy biting sucking and licking up and down Squalls neck and slowly down into his chest.Reno was licking down Squalls abdomen.Squall turned his head away from both men.Squalls mouth opened to say something but he couldnt speak.Sephiroth looked at Squall face and looked right.He didnt get what Squall was looking at..

"What are you looking at?''asked Sephiroth.Looking back at Squall.

Squall took his chance he slammed his head straight into Sephiroths and looked down at Reno.Renos hands where going down into Squalls underwear.He kicked Reno square in the face.Squall pulled his pants up.Sephiorth rose as Squall was walking off.Still hand cuffed.Squall had no idea where the key was so all he could do was walk his hands where holding each other.Squall once again walked into his room feeling like he had been almost raped once again.He should have fought back more.He knew he couldve but he didnt understand the point just now it showed that these two could really withstand anything so it really didnt matter what he did.Squall flopped down on his bed and tried to sleep he was almost asleep when he heard the door creak open.He saw Sephiroth and Reno both probaly thought he was asleep.When he was really just resting.Sephiroth ran his hand up Squalls leg till his hand was resting on Squalls hip.Reno came from behind Squall and rested his head on Squalls side.

" Squall where going to be living here till we find a place to live."he said with a smiled plastered to his face.Laughing lightly

"Yeah ,we hope youll sleep soundly tonight."He also laughed.

"Like I care now if you dont mind get out.!"

"Oh, well we where going to get those hands cuff off you but I guess we wont.Well see you later!"They both got up but not befoe at least violating Squall in some way,shape or form.Squall looked at both of them.

"Wait."

"What is it.?"Both turned to look at him

"Will you take the hand cuffs off."

"Well it might cost yeah."

"What.What do you want!"

"You already know."Both said with a smile

"Anything else but that."

"Hm alright we already have something else in mind."Both slowly approuched Squall and they slowly got the key out and where about to unlock it when Sephiroth grabbed Squall and shoved him up against the bed post.

He took the hand cuffs that where still on Squalls wrist and pulled them over the post.Squalls arms where literly stuck.This time Reno didnt waist time getting his pants off.Reno threw Squalls pants arcossed the room.Sephiroth got up and walked towards the door he locked it.Squall realized he wouldnt be getting out of the room with his virginity still with him.Sephiroth enclosed his mouth over Squalls. Reno was pulling down Squalls underwear.Squalls breath hitched.His eyes went huge.Squall moaned it was small but it was enough to get them wanting more.

-------------------------------------------------

When Squall woke up and found the covers over his body.Squall sat up his lower back burned like fire.He looked around all his clothes where scattered everywhere.He looked at what time it was and the clock said it was around midnight.Squalls memories flooded back to him.His hands cupped his face and he cried.He couldnt believe it had just happened to him.He had gotten raped.He slowly got up trying not to make the pain in his back anymore than it was.He pulled on his boxers and his blue sweats.He couldnt find his wife-beater till he found it still on him in tatters.He walked out got some dinner.well what was left of dinner.He ate little.He thought back to what the men had said_."" Squall where going to be living here till we find a place to live."_Squall thought a bomb had dropped he would be getting this every day.He wouldnt be able to take it he couldnt.The only bright part was that he didnt have the hand cuffs anymore.

im sorry about the lemon scene i didnt have time to type but i hoped you like this one,I really couldnt wait to write the next part about the school.but my apologizes for the lemon.also for any mistakes sorry .Ill make a lemon scene later sorry

Zack:Yes we are in the next chapter

Sephiroth:reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Yes im back lol but anyway i hoped you did enjoy the last chapter,so i guess theyre nothing left to say expect this is when Squall goes to school.yay

Me:well i guess we good

Sephiroth:Reviews

Zack:Hope you enjoy

_**Chapter 4:**_**School Could Be Different..NOT**

Squall blinked once then twice.Squall looked over at his window.It was still dark out but why was there so much nosie.Squall slowly got up out of his nice warm bed and walked towards his door which was open about a crack he slowly looked out of his door.He saw Axel fully dressed and Riku was the same.Squall though about some things.Squalls eye twiched,he had to go to school.They didnt wake him up.Squall slowly walked over to his dresser and took out a pair of black sweats he didnt have the wife-beater after some events.The memories flooded back into his mind._"Come on Squall."as he bit into Squalls neck._Squall felt tears pool over his eyes he never felt so weak.He wanted to go lay back down.Squall heard his door creak open.He turned his head slightly.It was Reno.He looked pissed.

"Your lucky youve got school today!"

"Get out!"Squalls eyebrows arched in anger.

"Ill get you later."He said with a smirk.He slowly walked towards Squall and hugged him from behind ,nuzzleing his head into Squalls chocolate brown locks.

Squall just walked away from Reno and towards his closet.He had to find a coat he wasnt just going to wear a wife-beater and because it was cold out.Squall turned around when Reno lunged towards him.Reno slammed him into the back of the closet his forearm crushing Squalls neck.Squall wrapped his hands around Renos arm to try and pull his arm away he nails ripping into the shirt and into Renos skin.He couldnt he was getting weaker and weaker it was getting harder to breath it was getting harder to see.Black spots blurred his vision.Squall saw only blackness as his vision left him.Reno seeing the kid go limp removed his arm from his neck.Squall fell to the ground.He wasnt moving but he was breathing.A huge blue,black and sort of a yellow bruze was starting to form on his neck it was barely noticable.Squall started to move slowly but he got up he was taking in huge gasps of air.

"You watch your self!"said Reno he walked out laughing.

Squall grabbed a sweat shirt that he had worn the pervious day and grabbed a light coat out of his closet.Squall didnt notice the huge bruze going around the front of his neck.Squall walked out into the kitchen his dad had already left.Squall grabbed an apple off the table and walked out of the house knowing he would already be late when he got to school.Squall walked out of the front door and down the stone path that led to the gate.Squall pulled it open and walked out making sure to lock it before walking off.Squall didnt know the town at all.He just walked till he found the structure that looked like the school.He past a park and a libaray and a mall.Mostly all the things you would find in a big city.He came to a red light.There was sports car after sports car all waiting for the light to change.Squall crossed the street watching the other cars and the light makng sure it didnt turn on him.He made it to the other side when he saw the school it was huge or maybe because Squall had only went to small schools had something to do with it.Squall slowly walked towards the school watching the storm clouds gather in the sky.Squall watched the cars fly by him.His brothers would be at the same school.He came to the front of the building following the crowd of teens.He walked into the building he looked around when he was in.He walked towards a teacher with long silver hair he seemed familar.Squall tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you know where the main office is so I-."The man turned around to see Squall.

"Hello Squall."said Sephiroth.

"Nevermind!"said Squall as he backed up slowly as he bumped into someone.He turned to see the kid he had given the scar to.Today was just not his day.

"Hey,kid how are you!"As he grabbed the front of his jacket and pulling him towards him.Squall saw the kid look towards something and drop him Squall looked at he kids face he was shocked.Squall got up and walked towards a different teacher but stoped when he saw it was Reno.Both men where at his school and teaching his life couldnt have gotten worse.He looked around and saw Axel and Riku walk out of a room carring a bunch of things that they would need for school.Squall walked towards the same room and walked in he was met with a huge fat woman.She was talking on the telephone with someone.She turned her head towards him.

"Its okay hes here!"She said with disgust in her vocie.She put the phone back on the hook and picked up some papers that Squall would need."Here!' she said she seemed angry."You do know that you are late we dont accept tardiness.""Alright."said Squall he walked towards he wanted to hit her,he wanted to yell and scream that she didnt know what he went through everymorning she didnt know what he went through every night.He started to walk towards her when he noticed that she wasnt going to do anything like get up and give him the papers.He took them and walked out of the office.His first class was with Sephiroth.He slowly walked towards his locker as it was 590.He opened it up and grabbed his books and shut his locker.He slowly walked into Sephiroths class.Sephiroth being the ass that he is made Squall introduce himself.As he walked into the room he pulled the hood over his head making sure nobody would see him.

"hi..."he mumbled barely audible.The class was mostly quiet.He looked aorund for a seat and took one in the back away from everyone else.He got out his notebook and started to take the notes as quietly as he could.A note landed on the tip of his desk he picked it up.He looked around a girl was pointing to the girl next to him he passed it to her and resumed what he was doing.

When class was almost done.Sephiroth asked to see Squall after class.Everyone slowly walked out.Squall walked towards the front desk.

"What."

"Are you enjoying your class?"he said while getting up and shutting the door.

"You cant do this here!"

"Why who says Im not allowed to?"

"Im leaving!"Sephiroth snatched his arm right as he was walking towards the door.

"Your mine,"he whispered into Squalls ear.Sending shivers down Squalls body."I can do whatever I please to do,do you understand?!"

"Yea-h... right"Squall slowly pulled away from Sephiroths grip it leaving red marks on his arm that would later turn into the bruzes that seemed to dot his body more anfd more each passing day and ran out.His next class was with a man named Mr.Pollywith.He must have gotten crap about his name a lot.But the guy was a little bit of a nerd.He had huge glasses and short brown hair.He wasnt the prettiest thing at all.He tought Spainsh.Squall flew by in this class he could already speak 2 other different launguages counting Spainsh.He could also speak Japanense.After that class ended Squall was walking down the hall and a guy came out of nowhere and they literaly collided with each other.There books where sent flying.Squall had seen the kid in Sephiroths class.He was a pretty nice looking guy.From what Sqall could tell but then again he was looking at the guys hair so looks could be decieving.

"Im sorry!."said Squall.

"..."

They both looked at each other Squall from what he could tell now that he was looking at the guy he was a good 2 inches taller than Squall.He had spikey blonde hair ,and beautiful baby blue eyes.His looks didnt deceve him.He had mucsle stacked up from lifting weights.He was one hottie.His looks matched him perfectly.Squall was still sitting on the floor when the other guy was already up.The guy reached down to led a hand to help the other guy up.Squall grabbed a hold of the guys hand and was yanked up.Squall slammed into the other guy blushing slightly.Squall stepped away from the other guy and he picked up the other guys stuff and his own and handed the other guys stuff back to him.The guy walked off with out saying a word.Squall sighed.

He walked off to lunch where he would most likey sit alone like he always did.

--

When he walked into the lunch room he was greeted with about everyone in the school exept for the younger graders like 7&8th.The freshmen were in line Squall was a Sophmore.He would get in line after everyone in the freshmen.He walked around looking for a empty talble anywhere he found one in the back and thats where he took his books and his self to he placed everything down.And went off to the restroom.

When Squall came back the Sophmores where in line the teacher called his table.

"Why arent you sitting with some of your friends??"she asked as he passed her.

"I dont have any." He said back to her.Avoiding her eyes.

He walked into the line of kids and got his food he was happy that he did atleast carry 20 around with him.He walked out and almost ran into the kid he gave the scar to only now you could see him and his gang clearly.There was two girls one had gray hair but of course she was young she had these punk like clothes on.Another girl had long brown hair she seemed loveable it seemed like she wouldnt hurt a fly.He had two other guys with him one was wearing a cowboy hat the other had a tribal tatoo he had blonde hair that spiked up in little spikes.The cowboy hat guy had brown hair it was pulled back into a ponytail.In all there was five of them.

"Whats up loser?."said the lead guy.

"Leave me alone."Squall slowly started to walk off.In all this time Squalls hood was still on his head.From the beggining of school even when he had ran into people it still stayed on.He grabbed Squall by his arm and pulled him back to where they where.The whole room was silent nobody moved the teacher had left for a errand.

"Seifer leave him alone!"said a vocie in the crowd.

The lead kid was named Seifer looked at into the crowd and laughed to himself.Squall and him stared at each other.Seifer in one swift movement slammed the tray into Squall ruining his sweat shirt which he wasnt wearing anything under the sweatshirt exept a wife-beater.Squall looked at Seifer his look turning into a stone hard glare.Squall socked Seifer right on the jaw line wiping the smirk right off his face.A fight had broke out it was five against one the odds where against Squall.They all scattered around him and Squall hit whoever hit him.The teacher had to get to other teachers who had to be males which happened to be Sephiroth and Reno.Sephiroth pulled Squall away.

"DONT TOUCH ME!"screamed Squall.

While Reno took the main fighter which was Seifer and the fight was broken up.They took Squall and Seifer down to the office to the princible who happened to be a great fat man.He was already balding and had a big fat mustach.The suit he was wearing seemed to about ready to bust.He had a different person in the office at the moment.It was a girl who had short balck hair and seemed to be a ninja.She was messing around with one of these trinkets he had on the desk.Suddenly he heard a snap and a gasp.And a little giggle.

"If you broke something!"

"I didntgiggle!"

He looked to the two boys he had infront of him.Squall had a black eye and a bloody lip his face was bruzed but other than that he seemed fine.Seifer had a few scratches and a bruzied jaw line but other than that he was fine.He welcomed them into the office.It was small it had a desk a computer and a leather chair with two other chairs on the oppisite side of the desk.There were framed acopplishments hanging on the wall.There was a picture of his family even though it seemed hard for a man that size to get a wife but none-the-less he did.Squall stood and Seifer took a seat.

"Yuffie no more blowing up the science lab alright its the first day back to school and youve already started problems wheres Zack.?!"He looked around scared the crazy kid would ,evidently, jump out of nowhere.

"Hes sick today ,sir."

"Great now Ill have to deal with him back on his first day."

He looked to the two boys in the back.

"What did you two do?"

He was getting the silent treatment.He got up and was walking towards both boys when.Squall locked eyes with Seifer.It only took that little bit of contact to sended them both at each others throat.Squall ended up under Seifer.He had pinned Squall under him by using his knees to hold down Squalls arm and using his own to hit him.Squall was helpless after every hit pain seemed to snake up his head he saw dark spots threating to cloud his vision.The girl who was or must have been Yuffie was yelling but Squall couldnt hear what was beening said.Seifer was looking down at Squall he was smirking.He had won once again Squall felt like a faliure.Squall looked around his vision failing.Seifer got up off him and stood looking down at the other teen.Squall tried to move ,he tried to get up but his body wasnt responding.The girl looked horriffied.Squalls eyes slowly started to close he couldnt stop the darkness it swept through his vision and he fell.

--

When Squall woke up he was at his home in his bed and someone was stroking his hair.Squall slowly looked around he slowly sat up.He had a headache that seemed to blow up in his head at even the slightest sound.Squall looked to see who was stroking him.He turned his head and wished he hadnt.Sephiroth hand was laying on Squalls shoulder he must have not noticed he had moved.Squall was sick with worry.If Sephiroth was here then where was Reno.Squall looked back towards Sephiroth.

He still was unaware of Squall being awake.Squall slowly propped a pillow underneith Sephiroths hand and slowly pulled away.It had worked he really couldnt tell the difference.Maybe it had something to do with the black leather gloves he wore.Squall slowly sat up but stopped when the headache split his head it felt like in two.Squall grabbed his head and slowly walked towards his door.

He was still wereing the same clothes he had from school.He walked out and his dad looked over and as if he didnt even notice his son he turned his attention back to the book he was reading.Squall looked at the clock on the wall it read 10:55 p.m.Squall estamated that the time he had gotten to the office was around 12:00 through 12:42 a.m to p.m.Squall looked a round for any food his stomach was now growling like a lion.He couldnt find anything he would want to eat all the different smells of the food made him sick.Squall walked over to where his dad was and sat on a different seat.

They had a grand living room it was decorated with pictures of some of the most famous artist but of course they werent the originals.They had a huge plazma T.V. and a huge stero that was on but was turned down, it still hurt Squalls head his head ache blazed, some plants that hung from the ceiling the room itself was painted a royal blue.The carpet was white it had no stains on it.Squall looked at his dad and slowly thought about what he should say.He thought for a moment_"It was my fault that the fight broke out.I mean it is my fault ,...right?"_

"Dad..."his vocie croaked.Squall looked towards dad.His words flew out of his mouth.

"Im sorry ,I didnt mean for that to happen I swear ,Im sorry..I.."His dad looked at him and with disappointment.Squall lowered his head the glare seemed to burn a hole through him.

"Please...say ..something?''He dad looked up then back at his son.His father stayed quiet knowing that would hurt his son more than speaking or giving him an answer.Squall wanted any nosie it was to quiet he could feel his heart start to speed up.Squall looked towards his dad.Tears threating to fall.He really wanted to yell just something to break the silence.

--

Sephiroth had walked out and was looking for Squall when he saw him sitting acrossed from his father.Sephiroth backed up and would let them have there time he would get he sex kitten later.

--

Squall looked back at his dad and knew he wasnt going to get an answer he got up and walked out into the back into the kitchen.Squall found Reno with Axel and Riku.His step -mom looked up at him she shoke her head and looked back at her own kids.Squall slowly walked back into his room he could tell that someone was following him.He could just feel it.Squall slowly walked into his room and shut and locked the door behind him he slid down the door he hit the floor and brought his knees up to his face.The head ache had subsided.

He looked around he smelled like blood and sweat.Squall stepped away from his door making sure it would hold against Renos onslaught.He knew it wouldnt against Sephiroth.The man was just to big.Squall picked through his clothes and picked out a blue pair of shorts and a gray wife-beater.He walked towards the shower and turned it on.The steam started to rise Squall knew it was time to get in.He looked back his own reflection.He jumped back he could even recognize himself.He slowly fingered his bruze and what looked black and blue jaw line.The side of his face was swollen and purple both of his eyes where black and his scar had reopened.He found a trail on his neck it was a huge black and blue bruze that seemed to wrap around his neck like a snake would wrap around it prey.He also looked on his arm and there was finger prints.Squall slowly stepped into the shower.The warm water warming his cold skin.

--

When Squall stepped out of the shower he grabbed a towel and dried off his face gently.He wrapped it around his waist and grabbed his clothes and walked out.He was suddenly sleepy,tired and felt lifeless.He slowly pulled his clothes on and looked towards the door it held and it was still locked.Squall crawled into his bed and knew he wouldnt have to worry about getting raped tonight or at least he hoped.He looked at his clock it read 11:30 p.m.He snuggled down into his pillow and pulled the covers over his head.He shut his eyes.

Well there ya go.I hoped you liked it

Zack:Im in the next one can you belive it Seph..:.hugs.:..

Sephiroth:Ya whatever get off.

Me:Reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I also would like to thank anyone who reviewed I know if i try and name some people Ill forget someone and Im not going to hurt someones feeling by forgeting them.Any way I think Im done with my little talk so let it begin.

Zack:Well...I cant believe Im finally going to be in the chap.!!

Sephiroth:.:.mummbles.:.

Me:Reviews

Chapter 5:Some one cares...

Squall woke up his whole body hurt.He couldnt turn his neck without pain shocking its way through his body.Squall slowly sat up careful not to move himself to much.Squall turned his whole body towards the clock.It was still early the curtains were pulled over the windows blocking any kind of light.Squall thought about his options.He could possible stay home.He was hurt and in a lot of pain.He looked towards the door.It was still shut and locked from last night.He had slept soundly not once waking from his slumber.Squall slowly and carefully sat up and pused the covers back.He glanceed back at his warm bed as he approuched the door.He glanced back at his clock.It was 9:00 a.m.He should have been at school.He unlocked the door still in his boxers and wife-beater.He looked around the kitchen.Nobody was there.He walked slowly around the whole house and still no one was there.Squall got the message that no one was home when he carefully pulled back the blinds and looked out the window.All the cars were gone.Squall smiled he had the whole house to him self for 8 but technically 7 hours.Squall walked back into his room grabbing his book bag off the table and carefully caring it back to his room without hurting his self.

Squall realizing he had no homework just threw it back on the ground.He walked back out into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something to eat his stomach was growling like a lion.He took out cheese,turkuy slices and bread out of the bread box.He shut the fridge door woth a swift kick and walked over to the table and made his sandwich.He threw away the wrapper and put the turkey slices back into the fridge.He slowly walked into the living room and sat down careful not to hurt hisself worse.

Squall heard a loud knock at the door he slowly got up and walked through the hall towards it he opened the door only enough for the person to see his head.No one was there.Squall thought maybe he had imagined the knock.He shut and locked the door and walked back to the living room and sat down.He was bored.He had nothing to do.He looked around the room.There was nothing there either.He walked back to his room remebering to lock the door as he came in.He laid back down and thought about how tired he was which he really wasnt tired at all but when he thought about energy consuming things he felt tired and it worked he drifted back into sleep.

--

He woke up to his face in his pillow.Squall sat up and looked around he had slept for to long.He really didnt know why he was always tired.He glance at the clock trying not to move much.It read 2:00p.m.Squall got out of bed and walked towards his dresser.Fumbling around trying to find a pair of pants.Squall grabbed a pair of blue stripped shorts and pulled them on.He unlocked his door and walked out.Down the hallway and towards the kitchen door.He stopped a foot away from the kitchen door hearing vocies.He quietly and carefully put his ear to the door.He could tell one vocie was his dad.Thee other was Axels and Rikus mom.He listed to them.They were talking about getting rid of someone.

"Honey,hes a bad kid what if Axel and Riku start acting like him? I dont want my boys like...That"She seemed angry.

"Well I dont know what we could do? I mean do you really think hes a bad kid?"his dad seemed wary.

"Yes I think hes a horrible influence! He gets into fights hes a moody child I would just send him to a military school or better yet get him out of our lives send him to a foster home.They can deal with the little Bitch!"now she just seemed enraged.

Squall backed up tears falling from his eyes.He knew who they were talking about and it wasnt fair.He had lived with his no good ass of a father all his life and now his dad was just going to drop him like that.His dad was wrong majorly wrong.Squall had had it with everyone if he wasnt getting raped someoone was talking bad about him.There was always something wrong with him.He was never good enough for anyone.Squall stalked back into his room

He grabbed a sports bag from his closet and started filling it with his stuff.He would be damned if he was going to live in a home so people could just pass him like a puppy in a store window.He packed all of his stuff and walked into the bathroom.He started the shower,removed his clothes and hopped in.he took a quick shower and got out.He walked into his closet.Water still dripping from him and his towel tied losly around his waist.

He had bought a leather outfit years ago when they had lived in there old town.He had never worn it.He thought it made him look like a punk or something.But at this point he didnt care.He grabbed the outfit out of his closet and put it on.He went commando since he didnt care.He put on a white wife-beater and pulled on his blue leather jacket.He walked into the bathroom he looked int he mirror his hair fell around his face and along his shoulders the chocolate brown brought out his stormy gray eyes.The leather hugged his body in all the right places.He knew something was missing.He walked back to his closet throwing many items he didnt care about behind him until he found his favorite belts there were three of them.He hooked them all loosly around his waist.One was supposed to carry his gunblade.He walked towards the wall were it hung and pulled it off the wall he hooked it it to its holder.He walked towards the closet once again he found a bag of smaller belts that came with the outfit he hooked three of them tightly around his right forearm and three others around his left thigh.He walked towards his bed side table and picked up his lion chained necklace and put in on.

Squall reached under his bed and pulled out his favorite pair of shoes they were blue boots with buckles up the sides and over the top.He slipped them on over a pair of white socks.He put on his gloves and grabbed his bag.He didnt have to live with them so he wasnt.He walked out his door making sure to lock it before he left.He want through the kitchen stopping to grab a little bit of food.He walked passed the room where both of his "parents" sat in the living room Squall glanced at the both he glanced at the kitchen clock it was 2:55 Axel and Riku were sitting there next to there parents not his.He looked away and walked thtowards the door he heard Rikus vocie.He heard someone get up Squall walked throught he door pulling it shut behind him.He walked through the stone path leading out of the front yard he heard the door open."Squall!!"it was his father.Squall kept walking not looking back once he unlocked the gate and locked it behind him he threw the key into the yard and walked off not once looking back at the vocies screaming his name and at the place were he was supposed to call home.

--

Squall walked he didnt know where he just walked.He tilted his head towards the sky.There were dark gray storm clouds gathering.He knew it would start to rain soon and probalty later than he thought.Squall walked on and on for atleast 4 min.till the rain started to sprinkle from the sky.At first the rain was light then it came in harder and harder.Squall justed wished it would stop.It felt like his tears ,endless.Squall walked into a park it was a kiddie park but it was a park none the less.Squall walked over to a picnic table and sat down.He really didnt know what he was going to do.He only had maybe 20 in his pockets and he knew it wouldnt het him far.

--

Cloud kept his eyes on the road as he drove slowly past a small park.A teen was sitting at a picnic table which was definallity weird it was raining.Cloud stopped even if this teen wasnt his problem he felt obliged to help him out.Cloud slowly walked towards the man.

--

Squall felt a hand grab his shoulder.He turned to see the blonde he had ran into at school the teen seemed worried.Squall tensed up.The other teen was soaking wet just like Squall.The other teen motioned for Squall to come with him.Squall was about ready to decline when he saw a fimilar silver mustang pull around the corner.Squall could see the driver and the passanger.One had long silver hair the other red.Squall quickly got up accepting the other teens offer and walked with him to the other teens car.Squall only hoped that Sephiroth and Reno didnt reconize him.Squall got into the front seat and the other teen in the drivers seat.The car was a lamborgime.It had leather along the inside the seats was a soft fur but the type was unknown to Squall.The other teen looked at him.

"Im Cloud."

"Im..."Squall was debating if he should use his real name or not."Im Leon."

"Okay Leon what exactily were you doing sitting in the rain."

"I was thinking about what to do."

"About what?"

"You wouldnt understand..."

"How do you know you,maybe I could?"

"I just know .."

"Well,where do you live?"

"Why?"  
"So I can bring you home.!"

"Thats okay Ill take my chances with the rain and the cold."Leon brought his hand up to open the door.But Cloud grabbed his hand and pulled it back towards Leon.Leon looked back towards Cloud.Leon could feel Clouds breathe against his skin.Leon glanced out the window Sephiroth and Reno were coming around the bend towards the park and towards the teens.Leon looked at Cloud.

"If we can go somewhere else then Ill tell you."Leon pulled his head away and Cloud nodded.They both pulled on there seat-belts and Cloud started the car.They were off.

"So what exactily is making you run?"Said Cloud as he glanced and Leon.

"Its a long painful story."

"Well well be at my house in about 15 min."

Squall nodded.The rest of the drive was spent in silence the only thing that seemed louder was the rubbleing of the cars engine.

--

Leon and Cloud pulled in the drive way of a huge victorian house it was atleast twice the size of Leons.The house was also more beautiful.The house had a huge black gate that led up a stone paved path to the house on ,each side there was a rose garden the roses were budding wildly.The house was huge it was a teal,with white shutters and a black roof.The house it looked like had three stories.A willow tree was on the right side of the yard while vines climbed up the side of the house making it seem older that it was.Statues alined the path up to the door.The path was gray stones each different from the next.Leon was awed.The place was beautiful.A fountain was in the middle of the yard.The fountain bubbled out water from the statues of the sea dragons.Cloud looked back and laughed lightly.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there in the rain looking at the front yard?"Leon looked back he slowly climbed the steps of the porch and stood next to Cloud he was only an inch or two smaller than Cloud.They porch had two pots full of flowers of all different colors.The porch also had a swing it was a large wooden swing with cushins.The wood was a bright brown it was most likely cedar.Cloud walked into the house through the dark brown door.Leon followed him in.

Leon was met with a beautiful room.It was the living room.Two people most likey Clouds parents were sitting down and watching a movie it must have been scarey as the screams from it echoed through the house.They both looked up at who had walked in and both stood up ,slowly walking towards Cloud and Leon.

"Cloud where have you been your an our late!"his mother said,she was beautiful she had long blonde hair and a beautiful loving face.The father was rougher he also had blonde hair but more so a dirty blonde while his wife was a bleach blonde.He was a rather handsome man.

Cloud walked off with his parents talking slightly fast.They disappeared through a dark wooden door.Leon just stood there he really didnt know where to go.He could hear there vocies.They echoed did they not think he heard what they said.Leon turned towards the door ready to walk back out when he heard a childish voice enter the room where Cloud was.No it was really two children that had walked into the room.Both males.

Leon didnt feel right here he flet like he was invading someone elses home when they didnt want him to.So he went for the door.As he did he heard the other door open with a rather loud creak.

"Where do you think youre going?"It was the other teens vocie.

Leon looked at him and said one word"Anywhere..."

Cloud looked at him in confusion.But slowly it sank in.

--

Leon reached for the door knob.He hand closed around it.Leon started to turn it when he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder and turn him around swiftily.Leon had shut is eyes and when he opened them he was pressed against the wall not crushed or anything but he was lightly pushed against the wall his shoulder still in the grip of Cloud.Leon looked up a scowl plastered on his face but when his eyes met Clouds the scowl disappeared Leon couldnt look him in the eyes.If the eyes were a direct passage to the soul then Cloud would have seen a beaten, battered,bruized,and lifless soul for that is how Leon felt.

Leon could feel the tears slowly build up in his eyes.But he would not let them shed not in front of someone else.A strangled surpressed cry yelped out of his mouth.Leon felt the pressure on his body disappear.He felt someone pull him forward and hug him.He had never in his life ever been hugged.Leon felt something inside finally snap.He hugged Cloud and he cried.Leon had cried everyonce in a while and it had recentily picked up after Sephiroth and Reno had moved in.His body racked with shivers.Leon cried till he finally fell asleep.

--

Okay,I know it has been a while and im sorry for the wait.but some big test are coming up and i have to study more.But i will still contine to write.Anyway i hoped you enjoyed the chap.and i hope it was good

Zack:Reviews

Sephiroth:See Ya


	6. Chapter 6

Alright Im back and I hope everyone liked the last chap.So ill give the next one out and I hope you like it ohh and I also would like to thank anyone who has reviewed or anythiing like that .

Zack:When am I going to be in the chapter?!

Sephiroth:Never duh!

Zack:Sure...

Me:I might throw you into this chapter.

Zack:Yes!  
Sephiroth:Reviews

Zack:That was my line,enjoy

Sephiroth:And that was mine.

--

Chapter 6:That dont kill me makes me stronger

When Leon woke up his face was on a pillow he could hear people talking.He slowly sat up he was still tired but he would have slept like 15 hours just today.He slowly got up.He had no idea where he was.The white walls had pictures of people he didnt even know on them.Leon got up slowly.He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn.He walked towards the door.Before he opened it he heard someone.He placed his ear against the door.

The kids vocies could be heard clearly and easily.They were talking way to loud.Leon opened the door and walked out.He looked around:white stairs started towards the right of him and swirled down to his left was a window and other than the stairs their was a chandiler painted a brighlilant gold.Leon walked towards the stairs and carefully started to walk down them.He was half-way down when he heard yelling and vocies fliying it seemed from the walls.He looked around and then turned to glance behind his self.There two boys were sliding down the banister with a towel that both had a hold of it spreaded out in the middle it would slam into Leon if he wouldnt move.The boys came at him fast he ducked and they flew by.

He blinked twice and slowly got back up.Those boys were crazy and they both reminded him of Cloud.Even though all he got was a quick glance of both boys.He hurried down the rest of the stairs.He came to the room where they had both entered.Leon looked around he was a little hungry.He walked towards the huge door which he was pretty sure was the kitchen door.Right as he was about to open the door it swung open.Cloud walked out with two bowls of ice cream.He looked straight at Leon and offered him one.Leon smiled and took one.

Cloud walked towards his room.Leon decided to follow.Cloud started to walk up the stairs as Leon was trailing behind him.Cloud walked into his room shutting the door lightly.Leon walked back over to the stairs and sat down on one of the steps slowly eating the ice cream.He was thinking.He really didnt know what he was going to do.He couldnt stay here his whole life.It would be impossible.Leon knew Sephiroth and Reno wouldnt give up the seach till they found him.Leon frowned he really didnt want to go back to them.He could feel every touch creeping through his body.

Leon was clueless he really had no idea what he was going to do.He was lost.He could leave town but he could possibly die out in the wild.Or he could stay here a while or he could go back home.He had three choices all sound pretty much like crap.He didnt have enough money to go anywhere and if he went back home then he knew his father and step-dads would no doubt hurt him.He couldnt face them.He would have to leave town.He wasnt going to live off some one else it wasnt fair to them he wasnt even someone they knew.

Leon took another bite of his ice cream it was moose tracks his favorite when he could get it.He thought more about everything.The more he thought the better of an idea he had.He could possibly move into an apartment and get a job and work to put his self through school and make a living for his self.He didnt need a lot of food.He really only needed the nessiditys in life.He really didnt want anything.Leon finished his ice cream with on last bite and slowly stood.He walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen.He looked around and found the sink almost immeditly.He walked over to it and washed his dish out and scrubed it making sure to get any spots.There were other dishes in the sink and Leon just decided to do those anyway.It was a way of saying thank you the people for even letting him in there house.

--

Zack had been jogging for hours or at least in felt like that he glanced at his watch and realized it had only been maybe a half-an-hour.He saw Cloudys house and decided to go by and see his favorite blonde he approuched the gate and jumped it he had been through this many times.He walked up to the front door and knocked he heard a "Come In"and walked through the door.Cloud was coming down the stairs just as he walked in.

"Arent you supposed to be sick?"

"Yeah but it doesnt mean I cant have fun!"

"??"

"How are you Spike?''

"Im good,do you want some ice cream?"

"Sure thats what I was thinking anyway."

They both walked towards the kitchen door.Leon hearing them both coming shut the water off and leaped behind the counter he didnt want one of the family members freaking out if they saw him.The door opened and he ard Clouds vocie and someones else.

"Anyway Zack."

Leon couldnt help but listen to their conversation.

"So whats up?"

''Nothing to much except a while ago,well you know about the new kid right?"

"Yeah I heard about him they said hes pretty much quiet."

"Well,I was driving and I seen him sitting on a picnic table in the rain ,right."

"Yeah."  
"Well I got out and I didnt know it was him and so I walked out towards him and grabbed his shoulder,he turned and my god he was good looking."

"Really?"said Zack"I want to meet the hot kid!!"  
"Well I really have no idea were he is?"Said Cloud"Do you want to help me look for him?!"

"Sure!!"

Leon was blushing.His face was a bright red.Both boys walked out and into a different room.Maybe he should start to always dress like this.Leon waited till he knew they were gone and walked out ito the living room.He looked around and heard someone coming down the stairs.It must have been the two other teens.They must have he was deaf thought Leon. He heard Zack say "He has a nice ass."Leon couldnt help but laugh silently.

Both teens came down the stairs slowly like they were trying to sneak up on him.Cloud tapped Leons shoulder.Leon slowly turned.He could see the hunger in both teens eyes.They both said hi and quickly walked off.Leon couldnt help but laugh when the two were gone.Leon heard a board creak.He looked towards the window.He walked towards it and pulled the curtain up.He looked out and infront of the house was the silver mustang that Sephiroth drove.It didnt take long there eyes connected and Sephiroth could sense the fear.Sephiroth turned towards Reno and both men nodded.Leon shoved the curtain down and turned and darted towards the door.

Both men had rang the gate bell and were allowed in.They both pulled up and slowly got out.The flowers seemed to pull away from both of them.They approuched the door and a loud knock was heard.Leon turned for the stairs he made it half-way up them before he heard the door open.Leon contined up the stairs and crept into a corner.He could hear the vocies.He heard Sephiroth mention his name and then heard some yeahs.He could hear them coming up the stairs.Leon just tired to look casual.As they walked up the last step Leon could feel thier eyes burning a hole straight into his body he wanted to scream.Sephiroth and Reno walked towards him.They both bent down and looked at him.Both smirked,they helped or more likey pulled Leon up.They walked towards the parents of Cloud and thanked them.Cloud and Zack walked out hearing all the comotion.Leon looked towards them a deep frown upon his handsome features.He was pulled forwards down the stairs he tried to pull against them but he was just pulled along.

"That guy with the silver hair was pretty hot!"said Zack.

Cloud just looked at Zack and slowly nodded.Truthfully to their eyes both men seemed harmless and hot.

When they reached the front door Leon started to thrash.He kicked one of them he heard a growl and then was tugged out the door.They dragged him to the car and forced him in.He was in the back seat both men got in the car.They were both in the front.Leon looked to his right and saw his duffle bag already sitting there.Leon looked back towards both men.There eyes were plastered on his as if he was a tastly piece of meat already flavored and they were hungry vultures.Sephiroth turned the car on and drove forward while Reno crawled into the back and sat next to Leon.

Leon pressed his self as close to the door as possible.Reno just moved closer till he was in Leons face.A hand roughly grabbed his face and pulled him towards Reno.Leon pulled away or attempted to.Reno just smirked.He pulled Loen into a rough kiss.Leon despartly tried to pull away.He brought his hands up and shoved Reno away.Reno slammed into the car door.His smirk turned to a frown only now he was pissed.He grabbed Leons leg and drug Leon towards him.He grabbed Leon and pulled him up till thier faces were centimeters apart Leon closed his eyes he heard a laugh he already knew it was Reno.

Leon felt cold lips close on his.Reno pushed Leon on the seats.Leon tried to push him off but Reno had grabbed the pair of hand cuffs and cuffed them over Leons left hand.He went for Leons right but got socked it in the face.He hit Leon but harder a huge red mark plastered on his cheek.Leon was dazed, Reno took his chace and cuffed the other up as well.He held the cuffs down with one hand while the other grabbed the back of Leons thigh.He lowered his head towards Leon as Leon looked towards Reno.His smirk was mocking Leon couldnt help but look away.Sephiroth was taking the long way home.It would be atleast 25 minutes before they pulled up to the gate and into the drive.

Reno pulled Leons head towards his with his free hand that was stroking Leons thigh.He pressed his lips onto Leons roughly.He chewed on Leons bottom lip till little trickles of blood dripped out.Leon wouldnt allow entrance without a fight.Reno pinched Leons nose together and waited.Leon had already had this same trick pulled on him he just breathed through his teeth.Reno was pissed.He slammed his fist into Leons side.Leons head fell to the side and while he breathed through his mouth.Leon looked towards Reno the mark on his face was in the same place as the first one.Reno this time closed his mouth over Leons and snuck his tounge through Leons barriers.Leon tried to get rid of the invading muscle but he couldnt.As Reno roughly beat Leons tounge into submission.He pulled away Leon was trying to catch his breath.

The road suddenly became bumpy and uneven.To Leon it meant they were almost half-way home to Reno it just meant he had to hurry.Reno looked down at Leon.He was undoing Leons belts.After he was done unbuttoning his pants and undoing Leons as well.He pulled Leons shirt to see the tight 4-pack Leon had.Leon brought his hands up to hit Reno but was stopped when Reno was able to grab the chain on the cuffs right before Leons hand would have collided with his head.He took a seat belt and tied the chain of the cuffs to the belt.Leon tried to thrash but started to rip the skin away where the hand cuffs were tightly around.Reno flipped Leon onto his stomach and pulled down the leather.The road went back to being soft that to Leon meant they were half-way there they would be pulling into the drive in fifteen minutes.

He pulled down his own pants and his boxers.He grabbed Leon by his hips and thrusted not even caring to prep him for it.Leon tried to scream but Renos hand went over his mouth and it became muffled.He thrusted into Leon many times each time getting the same muffle scream.Leons body was also screaming in pain.As Reno finally came inside of Leon did he finally pull out.He pulled his pants and boxers back up.He slowly did the same to Leon.He reached over Leon and untied the cuffs.Leon felt tears pool over his eyes.Reno laughed and kissed him before slowly undoing the cuffs.

He crawled back into the front seat and Leon buckled up his belts all four of them.Leon had one ditch defense against them only this time he might never wake up.Leon looked to the front of the car Sephiroth was now hitting the speed of 60 miles-per-hour.Leon looked towards the door this was his last play his last call.He sat up ignoring the cries from his body.He looked back towards the front.Both men looking in the rear-view mirror.Tears still streaming down his face he looked towards the mirror one last time.He opened the door and jumped.

Well i gave you a slight lemon Im probarly not going to write another one for some time but I hoped you liked,

Sephiroth:It was okay.  
Zack:I was in this chapter ,I was in this chapter in a singing vocie

Me:Please reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Well Im back so yeah I would like to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed and with that I guess thats that.So I hope you enjoyed and yeah.

Zack:Reviews

Sephiroth:Enjoy

_**Chapter 7:I was so close**_

As Leon felt his feet leave the bottom of the car.He was almost out when he felt something grab his ankle.He glanced back Reno had a death grip on his leg.Leon was suddenly pulled back in his head crashed into the bottom of the car.He layed on the seat the hit had made everything blurry.He blinked but it just got worse he looked back around Reno was sitting back in the front.Sephiroth was stopping at a red light.Leon tried to sit up but he couldnt.He felt his head.His hand was placed into something sticky.He pulled back seeing the bright red color smered acrossed his fingers.He tried to say something but he couldnt.He looked back towards the front seat.From what he could tell they were coming closer to his house.

Leon felt the car stop.He could hear yelling.It was his dad.He heard the front car doors open and then shut he could hear the other two males vocies.He heard the door at his feet open.Someone more than likey his dad grabbed his legs and yanked him straight out of the car.Leons head slammed into the dirt.He was about to cry out before he was dragged acrossed the ground to the stairs were his dad grabbed his sons shirt and yanked him up.This was doing no good on Squalls head.His vision was starting to blurr more.He was yanked into the house when he felt a fist slam into his face.He fell back as someone suddenly caught him.Sephiroth threw him back up.Leon stood and on his now shaking legs.He could see two of his dads instead of one.He blinked trying once again to clear his vision.

Leon saw his dads foot coming up and it slammed into his side.Slamming him into the wall.Leon slowly slide down it.He was starting to see little black dots starting to get bigger as he went lower.His body hit the ground.He rested his head against the wall.His eyes slowly shutting his body ignored the pain in was receiveing and his mind went blank.

--

When Leon woke up he was laying in his bed.He looked around and sat up.He immeditaly felt an over whelming pain slam into his gut and his head.He slammed back down onto the bed his head it felt like was on fire.He tried to sit up but this time slowly.He carefully got to his feet he was still wearing the leather.Leon slowly walked into the bathroom holding his gut.He fell to his knees in front of the toilet.His stomach pushed up into his throat and his body released the contents he had had in his stomach.He wipped his mouth and slowly stood he walked towards the mirror and looked into it.His face was battered.He had a black eye and both of his cheeks were bruized.His other eye was swollen.His jaw was black and blue.He glanced at his arm it had finger marks and many bruizes.Leon already knew the rest of him was covered in bruizes.

He walked out of the bathroom.He walked back over to his bed he slowly layed down.He heard the door swing open slowly.

"You go first."

"Why me,your older you go!"

"No way."

"Well Im not going first."

"Aww come on Axel!"

"No way Riku."

"Roxas would like you better."  
"Well hes not here is he!"

''...No..,but Ill tell him."

"No you wont you would only tell Sora how you were so brave."  
"Liar no I wouldnt."

"Your the liar!"

"Fine Ill go,jackass!"

"IM NOT A JACKASS,YOU ARE."

"Dont yell dumby."

"Fine ,sighs,... wait."

As both boys slowly walk toward Leon trying not to step on any boards.They reach his bed and look at him.

"O my god...dad didnt have too hurt him so bad."

"Yeah...I know."

"How could he stand all of it...without crying."  
'You dont think-"

"No I dont think his dad did this before...''

"But what if he did?"

''I dont know if he did Axel but I hope he didnt."

"Is Squall breathing?!"

"I dont know!"

"Lets go get mom!"

As both boys ran out the phone rings.Laguna picks it up as he sees his two sons run out of the kitchen.He looked at the caller id and seen a number he didnt really know.

"Hello."

"Yes is this Laguna?"

"Yes."

"Well this is the school is Leon coming to school to day?"  
"Let me check."

Laguna slowly got up out of his favorite leather chair and walked towards his sons room passing his wife and his sons.He was happy his sons had got a day off today it was a holiday for his younger boys but he didnt know why Squall was still at home.He walked into Squalls room.He looked around the window was slightly open and Squalls dressuer was opened up.He walked over to his sons bed he pulled the covers back and found his son no longer there.Pillows took his place.He glanced back over at thte window.He heard a car start.He ran towards the window it had no screen.A black convertable pulled out of the drive.He could see his sons face.He ran out of the room setting the phone down.He ran out the door .The car was long gone.

--

Leon drove toward the interstate.He really had no clue were he was going.He just knew he was going away.As the stop sign came closer he slowed.He really wasnt old enough to really drive but if he played his cards right he wouldnt get caught.He started to relax.He had made it out of the house he looked around.It was his step-mothers car.He turned the radio on and listened to the music.As the other cars pulled passed him and others he pulled passed he knew he really had no where to go.Leon knew his dad wouldnt let him get away so easily.He knew his step-mom must be going wild.Leon laughed a smiled dashed his face but faded when he saw three cop cars speed towards him.He knew it was just to easy.Leon couldnt give up he was to close to freedom.But Leon though about his mother she wouldnt want him to go to jail or anything.Leon slowed the car to a stop at the side of the road.The cars pulled passed him towards a blue mustang.Leon turned the car around he knew where he was going.

He drove down the road looking around at the scenery.He pulled over at a gas station and got out.It was an older looking one it had mold growing in the corners.Leon walked in he had picked through his step-mothers car finding about thirty dollars.He walked in the door making a ringing sound as he did.He looked around an older man was working the cash register.He glanced towards Leon.Leon looked away he walked along the back racks where the drinks were.He grabbed a propel and looked around in the food section he grabbed a bag of dryed furit.He now realized how hungery he was.He walked towards the cashsier and handed him the items.

"That will be 3:50."Leon took out the money and handed him the cash.He handed Leon the change and put the items in a bag.Leon grabbed it just as some shanky,dirty looking kids walked in.They were most likey troubled kids they all were wearing black,dragging there pants to low,and most likey high on something,they were loud and annoying.Leon looked around seeing a woman had also entered the store a while ago or maybe she had already been there.The kids approuched her.They hit the items out of her hands and grabbed her purse.They looked through her wallet just as the cashsier started to yell at them to get out.One looked towards the man and laughed he contined going through the purse taking out some money maybe 50 dollars.Leon thought of his mother just as the kid was about to take it.Leon shoved his elbow into the back of the teens head the teen dropped everything.

The others stopped holding the woman down and looked towards Leon.The swelling in Leons face had gone down the only thing that was amiss about him now was the bruzies acrossed his face and neck.Leon stood there unmoving.Leon reached towards his belt where he always had his gun blade.The teens lunged.They slammed into Leon.Leon slammed into the glass door behind him.The teens started to get up.The woman was running towards the door.One of the teen took out a gun he pointed it at her.Leon kicked it out of his hands just as the gun went off.The woman ran out and jumped into her car.The teens looked at him and frowned most likey that was there only real fun.Leon got up and walked back over to the cashsier.Leon pulled up the gun he had tooken from them and gave it to the man.The man held it.

"Use it to keep them here,call the cops."

The man nodded.

Leon took his stuff and walked out towards his car.He threw the stuff in the seat next to him and started the car.As Leon was driving down the road not very far from the gas station he saw the cop cars pull up.The woman was also with them.Leon drove he should have filled up the gas tank while he was there.He turned the radio to another station.He started to wonder what time it was.He thought about Cloud his beautiful face and wonderful personality.Leon smiled the little bit of kindness he was shone really helped him.He couldnt get the wonderful blonde off his mind.He must have been driving for hours.Leon looked out the window the trees dotted the landscape as the houses he passed seemed to change colors.He glanced back onto the coal black road.He could see a sign he couldnt read it for how far away he was but the vines had grown over it he knew where he was now.He took a left and drove down the road.He smiled he was getting close.He passed a sign it read "Welcome to Foresaken West town."

Leon dorve till he saw a town.He drove into it.The greenery was amazing it hadnt changed since he had left.Leon drove past his old house it wasnt nearly as big as his new one but he liked it because it was more home like.Leon stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green.He looked around and reconized some of the people.The light flashed green and Leon took a left.He glanced down the street seeing the cemitary.He pulled in and parked his car along the side.He got out and walked towards the gravestones.Even though he had moved multipe times this was the first town he lived in the one where he was born in.The one where he could find his mothers grave.He walked along the new graves lightly kicking the stones under his boots.He stopped when he reached the middle.He turned towards it and glanced at the stone.He dropped down in front of it.Tears flowing freely.He really wished she was alive.He thought about what he would do for her"_I would give my own life for hers..."_He knew that wasnt the right way to think but even if he never knew her he still missed her.He felt his dads pain of her not being there.Rain was a wonderful woman and he wished he really could have met her.

But he knew his father was doing the wrong thing and taking it out on him,he didnt know why but he could just feel it was wrong. The teacher had told them to read a book called A Christmas Carol when he still went to school here.In the story it had talked about Scrooge hating Fred for killing his sister because when he was born she died.He knew thats what his dad felt like but it wasnt fair to Leon.He knew his mother would be angry and now that he thought about it he was to.He shouldnt be getting this from his dad.He slowly got up he knew he would have to face his dad.He knew his dad would keep doing this until he finally said enough was enough.He knew if it didnt end now then he would live till his sixthteeth birthday. He knew he couldnt take so much more abuse.He knew it was time to face his problems instead of running from them.It was time and Leon knew it.

--

As he drove back to his home.He thought about what to do.He knew it would be harder than just to walk up to his dad and demand it to stop.But he didnt know how.He couldnt bring Cloud into this.He couldnt bring anyone into this not even Axel or Riku even if he wanted to kill them both at times.It would hurt them more than him.He then would have to asses the problem with Sephiroth and Reno.He had really no idea how to figure that one out.If he approuched those two they would rape him again.He knew he needed to take a break so he tried to get his mind off those things.

His mind went to Cloud.His wonderful eyes,his beautiful soft lips and his musical vocie.Leon smiled softly.He just couldnt stop thinking about the blonde once his mind settled on him it wouldnt move.Leons insides fluttered as he thought.Leon never felt this way about someone,he didnt even know Cloud but he felt like he had known him forever.Leon looked towards the stars they seemed to twinkle like Clouds eyes.Leon relaxed as he drove home.

--

Leon pulled through the town.He had thought about stopping by the blondes house but couldnt decide.It wasnt to late.Leon decided to see him he knew that if things turned bad when he confronted his dad and Sephiroth and Reno he knew possible he could end up in a pretty bad position and if he did get seriously hurt he knew he needed to tell Cloud.It needed to be told.The other thing that haunted his mind was what if Cloud didnt like men like that he wouldnt want to be with Leon.Leon shrugged it off.This needed to be known to Cloud.Whether if he accepted Leon or not was his choice.But Cloud needed to know.Leon was making bold moves as a chess player would with leaving his king wide open and if slipped up he would lose the game.And in the game of life is you dont want to lose.

--

As Leon pulled drove down Clouds road he though about what he should say.He also just remembered the huge black gate that stood infront of Clouds drive.Leon didnt pay attention to what Cloud was doing he was to busy gawking at the house.As Leon approuched, the gates stood over him like the gates of a prision only he was locked out instead of in.Leon pulled up to it and a speaker bursted to life.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I need to speak with Cloud."As Leon pressed the button to send his message.

"Im a afraid he is busy at the moment?"  
"Tell him its Leon and I need to talk to him."

There was a pause.

"Alright Ill open the gates."

"Thanks."  
"No problem."

The gates shifted and pulled back.Leon drove slowly up the drive.He could tons of other cars.Leon became nervous.He parked and took the key out.He stuffed it into his pocket.He slowly got out and looked around.The cars were like the ones from school.Leon shook off his bad feeling.He walked slowly towards the door glancing towards the wooden swing.He opened the door and walked in.He was met with the sight of his classmates and other teens he had seen at school.Leon picked his way through the teens.He got a few glances fromthem but nothing more.Leon kept his head down the whole time not wanting anyone to see the bruzies that decorated his face.Leon ran into someone.He glanced up and cursed.Seifer turned around to see Leon.Leon started to walk away from him.He felt someone grab his shoulder.He was pushed against the wall.Leon could feel his glare on him.Leon shook his grip off and started to try and walk off.Leon heard Seifer laugh.

"Yeah kid walk off and cry to your dumb mommy."

Leon growled he couldnt take someone saying that about someone he never met but cared to much about.If it was his dad he wouldnt be sticking his neck out.Leon felt more like an animal than a human.He was beating like a animal and treated like one.He wouldnt let someone talk like that about his mom even if he never did know her she would have had fixed everything.Leon stopped he slowly turned to look at Seifer.Leons hair blocked his face.

"Ohh did I hit a sweet spot."

"No but I will."

Leon brought his foot up and it collided with his face.Seifer twirled around and stood for a minute dazed.Leon ran towards the stairs.The rest of Seifers group looked at Seifer.

Seifer shook his head and looked at them all."What are you waiting for after him.

Leon ran up the stairs dodging the other teens standing there.Leon felt someone grab his arm.

"Hey there-"

Leon yanked his arm away and started to run back up the stairs ignoring the shouts from the teen.Leon glanced behind his self and could see them gaining.Leon looked up as he reached the top of the stairs he turned right and slammed into Cloud.Leon fell back as did Cloud.Leon looked up.Cloud was already up and offered his hand.Leon grabbed it and Cloud tugged him up.There faces coming so close together.Leon could smell the light bit of alcohal on Clouds breath.Leon glanced around the corner.Leon slammed to the ground.

"I got you now you little bitch."

"Seifer get off of him,now!''

Seifer turned around and glanced at Cloud,

"If I dont what are you going to do about it?"  
"Well I could just kick your sorry ass out of my house."

Seifer slowly got up.Glaring at Cloud the whole time.

''You better watch yourself or else."

"Is that a threat Seifer."

"You tell me."

With that Seifer looked at Leon and grabbed him he brought Leons face so close to his their noses almost touched.

"You better watch yourself ,buddy."

He dropped Leon and walked off back down the stairs.Leon turned towards Cloud.

"Cloud I need to talk to you."

"Woah,Leon what happened to your face."

"Ohh yeah well I um..."

"You want to talk."

Leon nodded.

As they walked into Clouds room loud booming music could be heard Cloud yelled down to a man"Zack keep an eye on things while Im up here.""Okie-doki."Cloud pushed the door shut and the music couldnt even be heard anymore.Cloud walked over to Leon he was carring a drink Leon could smell some alcohal coming from the drink but ignored it or atleast tried.

"Alright first things first you need to tell me what happened to you."

"Well you know the other day when I was here?"  
"Yeah."

"Well I was orginally running away from my family more so my dad and step-dads well when those two guys Sephiroth and Reno-"

"Wait you mean the silver haired guy and the red head?"  
"Yeah."

"I was just making sure."

"Well they brought me home and my dad was really angery with me so this is what happens when hes mad with someone..."

"Wait,your own dad did this to you."

"Yeah..."

''Thats horrible!"

"Well thats not why Im here."  
Cloud took a gulp of his drink"Well then why are you here?"  
"I needed to tell you something Cloud.."  
"What is it Leon?"

"Well I know I just met you and all but I feel like Ive known you forever and I kinda sorta like you...a lot.."

When Leon got no response he started to get up.His hand was still on the bed when someones fingers closed around it.Leon glanced back a small smile tugged at his lips.

Cloud smiled back.He did care for Leon a lot.Cloud leaned over pulling Leon closer to him he hugged him gently,lovingly.Leon nuzzled up to Clouds shirt.

"Im sorrry this happened to you...I wish I could have done something to stop it..."Cloud glanced down at Leon while he stroked his brown locks.

Leon smiled."Its not your problem to worry about..."

.Leon would have stayed that way with Cloud forever if he could have.But his mind wouldnt let him be if he didnt take care of the problems at home.Those needed to come first.He needed to be able to trust his parents and step parents.

He pulled away from Cloud.

''I should be going."

"Why?"  
"Ive got some things that need to be worked out."  
"You can do that later."

Cloud layed down and pulled Leon down next to him.Leon really knew he should have been going but he wanted to stay with Cloud.Leon cuddled up next to Cloud he glanced back at the clock it was around 11:30 a.m.Leon slowly drifted off to sleep.He felt Clouds arm wrap aound him.Leon smiled.

Yay I finished that chapter I hoped you liked it.And well this whole thing is coming to a close ive got maybe 4 or 5 more chapters and them thee end.I think.

Zack:Cool

Sephiroth:Whatever

ME:Reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Blah blah blah you know or most likey know what Im going to say.But anyway still this fanfic.if i havent already said is coming close to an end.But anyway I hoped you enjoyed the last one as much as the others.It was fun to write.But anyway i also must apoligize for the wait so im sorry.But I hope you enjoy chapter 8.

Me:Ready to rock you two

Zack:Oyeah

Sephiroth:Sure

Me:I almost forgot the most important thing...Zack

Zack:Reviews

Sephiroth:Enjoy

_**Chapter 8:**__**The Nightmare**_

Leon slowly stirred.He blinked twice before,slowly getting up.He was almost up when he felt an arm tighten around his waist.Leon slowly looked over while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.Leon couldnt believe his eyes.Did he and Cloud do it!?No they couldnt have.Leon wasnt in any pain.Leon moved around trying not to wake his partner.He couldnt feel any pain shocking its way through his body.Leon looked around for his shoes just noticing they were gone.His eyes slowly wandered towards the door.It was slightly open.A cool breeze blew from the open window in Clouds room.Leon rubbed his upper arms.He slowly moved Clouds arm so it grabbed a pilllow instead of him and walked towards the door.Leon peeked his head out smelling the aroma of bacon and eggs.He licked his lips.He walk back into towards Clouds bed.Cloud was sitting up yawning and rubbing his head.He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up.Leon walked towards him.

"Your not in any pain are you?"

"Nope,"he said with another yawn"Im fine are you?"

"Yeah Im good."Leon mentally thanked him self.

"Mmmm,something smells good."

"I think your parents or maybe even your brothers are making something to eat."

"Well,even if I just woke up Im starving."  
"Me to,I am allowed to join you...right."he looked at Cloud a questioning glance on his face.

"No of course not Leon,even if you slept with me your still not getting any."Cloud said sarcasticly.

"Hahaha very funny."

"I think it was."

"Whatever."Leon said while rolling his eyes as a smile crept onto his face.

Both walked out smiling.They rushed down the stairs and grabbed a plate.

--

Sephiroth and Reno were pissed when they found him he was dead.There was no doubt about it.Laguna was the same.A dangerous aura was sweeping off all three men.Leons fake mom was also pissed it was her car that was tooken.When Leon didnt come home they all thought he was long gone.That more than likey he was in another state far,far away.That would have been a pleasing thought for Leons mom if it wasnt her car he had took.But it was and she was as said before pissed.Axel and Riku were scared.Not for themselves but for Leon this was the first major thing he had done.They were scared what was going to happen and that he might not make it out this time.

--

For once Leon was scared.He wasnt scared,normally as one would be when standing up to the school bully..No he was scared to death.He slowly decended the porch stairs of Clouds house.He glanced back thinking just maybe he could live with Cloud for the rest of his life.But he knew it wouldnt work.Someone would recognize the car in the given amount of time.Leon took in a deep breath and contined on.He approuched the car.He unlocked it and slowly got in slamming the door shut.He took the keys out of his pocket and popped them into the engniton.The cars engine roared to life.

Leon looked back at Clouds house.When he did Cloud was running out towards him.Leon looked down he should have atleast of told Cloud were he was going instead he just thought he could leave he could stand facing Cloud and then leaving and maybe never coming back.Leon looked down.A shiney object was glistening under the floor mat .Leon reached down just as Cloud reached the car.Leon pulled it up it was his real mothers diamond.The one his dad gave her when they wed.Leon could feel the tears starting to well up.

He glanced at Cloud.

"Cloud.."

"Yeah,Leon.''

"I want you to have this."

"Leon,I couldnt.."

"Please,I want you to have it."

"Why.?"

"It was my moms and knowing you have it will make it safer,so please Cloud take it."Leon reached out and grabbed Clouds hand .He pulled open his fingers and placed the ring inside.He looked up at Cloud and smiled he pushed Clouds hand back to him ,closing Clouds hand as he did.

Leon pulled the stick shift back putting the car in reverse and pulled out.He waved and Cloud waved back.Leon drove towards his home. The one if things turned bad,he might never walk out of again.

Alright I know that was short but I have exams to study for so i am a little busy but comments,questions,complants and reviews are greatly appereciated.But I guess this s good bye till the next chapter.

Zack:See,ya

Sephiroth:Reviews and bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Now I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter.The whole ring thing was about his mother and because he loves Cloud so much.But anyway this is when he faces his dad,Reno and Sephiroth and his mother.But I hope you will like this chapter and enjoy the chapter as I said.

Me:Lets get this thing rolling

Zack:Alright

Sephiroth:Reviews and enjoy

Zack:You always take my lines ,why?!

Chapter 9:_**The Showdown**_

Leon pulled up to his home.His heart was racing,his palms were sweaty,he felt like he was going to cry and he was scared to death.Leon slowly got out shutting the car off before he did..He was counting his blessings.He took the keys out of the car.He locked it.He took slow steps ,that to him passed to fast, in mere moment, he was at the door.His boots to him seemed to pound into the wood and concrete.But the only thing louder to Leon than the pounding of his shoes was the pounding of his heart upon his chest to him it felt like everyone could hear it everyone could really see how scared he was.Leon was breathing fast he was also trying to take deep breaths to calm his self.

Leon slowly grabbed the door knob it was cold while his hand was sweaty and hot.Leon pushed the door and it slowly opened with a loud _creak_.Leon flinched.Leon looked around,he listened and he even walked around the house a little.Not a live soul was in.Leon was about to exhale when he heard his name get called.Leon turned around.His father stood blocking the only exit.Leon knew it was time.He should have been scared but he tried to show that he wasnt even though he could feel him self shaking.Leon looked his dad straight in the eye.His father seemed to have flames erupting in his eyes."Its over..Im tired of running."his fathers eyes narrowed."Its over when I say it is!"

--

A silver mustang pulled into the drive.Two men got out one with red hair pulled back in a ponytail named Reno.The other with long flowling silver hair named Sephiroth.Both looked towards the new car that was Lagunas wifes that was now sitting in the drive.Both looked towards each other.They both slowly walked towards the porch steps and then to the door.

--

Leon watched the front door that was behind his father swing open.And to his horror letting Reno and Sephiroth in.Both men smiled.Leon cursed he really didnt think he would have to face them all at one time.Leon stood his ground sweating ,slightly.He wouldnt lie he was scared.But he had to end it he had to tell them all it was enough,he really didnt know how much more he could take.His heart was beating wildly.His legs were slightly shaking,as his hands were trembling.Leon thought he was going to die here.In this house.Where he would never see Cloud again.He could feel tears swell in his eyes.He heard a laugh.His lips pulled back into a snarl.Showing his teeth.Like a lion when angry.

Leon clenched his hands into fists.It was time.

"Im done...no more of this..or I swear Ill-"  
"Youll do what Squall,run away again!" yelled Leons dad slightly chuckling at the end.

"No worse...Ill...tell.."

"Youve got no proof,nobody will believe a dumb,lying,little bitch."said Sephiroth looking Leon square in the eyes.

Leon could feel his nerve leaving him.He also could feel his heart hammering agaist its cage.Leon knew it wouldnt be easy.But he didnt expect it to be so hard.Leon looked to the ground he felt his hot,tears slide down his face,they rolled down his face and fell to the ground.Leon looked back up to his dad and step-dads.

"I didnt do that to her..."

"You didnt do what to whom?"said his dad.  
"You think I killed her ,but I didnt..it wasnt my fault...I swear if I could go back I would...I would give you mom back...dont you understand it wasnt my fault I was only a baby...I.I...I would if I could...die just to...give you...her back...I know she...ment more to you...than...I...do."Leons tears flowed freely down his face he looked into his fathers eyes."Im sorry I cant be the son you wanted,Im sorry I cant be perfect,Im sorry Im your faliure in life...Im sorry.But she wouldnt like what your doing to me,she wouldnt like to see you like this...she wouldnt.''Leons knees gave,he fell to his knees, his hands landing in front of his balancing his self,his hair fell around his face blocking his expression.But Laguna could see the puddle of tears everytime one landed the little puddle shook.Laguna sighed.A frown dashed his features.It hit him and it hit him hard.He realized in this fight that he was wrong,so wrong.He knew his wife would hate him for what hes doing to his own flesh and blood his own son.She was in him she was a part of Squall.In a way he was hurting his wife.

He slowly walked towards Leon.Slowly extending his arm so that it layed on Squalls shoulder."Squall...you have...nothing..to feel sorry about...I should be sorry...you are right...now please get up."His dad offered his hand.Leon looked up his tears had slowed.Leon grabbed his hand and Laguna pulled him up.He pulled Leon close to him and hugged him,Leon could feel his tear ducts kick back to full speed."Im so sorry Squall I should have never put you throught his...shiva what a horrible parent Ive been..Im so sorry."Leon nuzzled into his dads shoulder.He felt his dads arms around him.

"Squall."It was a statement more so a question.

"Yeah."His voice was cracking.

"Its not your fault your mothers dead,Im sorry for ever putting that in your head."

Leon knew that finally his dad had fogiven him.Maybe it wasnt going to be so hard after all.He glanced up this was his first hug that his dad had ever given him.

Alright Im so sorry for the long wait.Please forgive me school let out so I will try to keep writing more.But anyway I hoped you enjoyed review and comment.

Me:I hoped you enjoyed

Zack:Reviews

Sephiroth:Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright I hoped the last chapter that you guys read was good.But anyway I want to thank the reviewers and the people who have put this story on there alerts and that favorited it.Thanks so much, it means a lot. So I want to tell you this story is so close to being over and I think maybe about three chapters... maybe and I also want to say sorry for the shortness of the last two.I have been having a busy summer.But enough about me on to the story.By the way if you listen to the song Final fantasy X-2 Eternity Memory it goes kinda good with the whole setting in the first part of the chapter. Just something that I thought of, because I listen to music when I write my fanfics.I just thought you might want to know.

Zack:Reviews

Sephiroth:Enjoy!

Anything in Italics_ will be someones thought!_

_Chapter 10:_** Enough?!**

**Two Months Later**

Leon glanced around, the curtains blew from the light breeze, while the sun shown brightly into the room. Leon nuzzled back down on his pillow.He pulled his blanket over him feeling slightly cooler. He looked at the T.V .watching five guys set fire to objects in a house, was not to entertaining to him. _Idiots... _Leon sighed they came in groups. Leon slowly got up shaking the goosebumps off of him self. He walked towards the kitchen. He glanced towards the stairs as he passed by them. Riku and Axel were sitting on the steps quietly talking. Leons eyebrow arched. He slowly walked towards them. Leon stopped against the wall his siblings still hadnt noticed him.

"I always wondered.."

"About what, Riku?"

"The pain of losing a loved one.."

"Yeah..."

"Its gotta be tough living with no mom."

"You said it!"

"It must have been tough for Squall."

"Yeah, I mean his mother passed before he even got to know her."

"I think I would die if my mother died!"

"Yeah I think I would to."

Leon leaned against the wall. Listening contently to the boys conversation.

"What about if we lost our dads!?"

"Im not sure ,Riku."

"Im pretty sure that I would be mad and depressed."

"Yeah, me to."

"But what could possibly take our dads away?" said Riku smiling slightly,"I mean look at them,your dad's to clever and can charm anyone and-

"and your dad is huge,smart and intimadating!"

"Exactly Axel!"

--

Leon sighed, he could feel the tears brimming. He couldnt tell anyone about the nightly expierences or they could lose the trust and honor for their dads and then lose to the law. Leon pushed off from the wall ,slowly, walking away. He stopped at the kitchen door ,hearing vocies. Leon stepped closer, he pressed his ear against the solid oak.He quieted his breathing and closed his eyes.

"That bitch stole my car and your just going to let him off easy!?"

"Yes,the only thing hell have is a grounding and hes not a bitch."

"What!" said Leons mom,"You wont even hit him!"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Do you understand that I could go to jail for that!"

"Yes ,but hes an awful kid ,we should just send his stupid ass away!"

"No!"

Leon heard their voices fade as the door opposite to the one that he was standing in front of, opened. They were in the garage now,still fighting. Leon stepped away from the door. Not wanting to hear the fighting.He took a step back and tried to turn away but ran into something or more like someone. Leon looked up Sephiroth smiled back down at him ,evily. Reno appeared at his side a smirk dashing his features. _Shit._

"Hello, Squall."

Leon pushed past them trying to calm his nerves.Both men stood there ,surprized to say the least. Leon was heading for the front door. He passed Riku and Axel. Both boys were quiet. Leon had forgot both where there. There fathers hadn't noticed them as they had walked in. Reno threw the first hit. His fist slammed into the back of Leon's head. Leon fell slighly forward clutching his head, his vision blurring.

Leon turned and kick Reno in the face.Reno slammed into the wall. Sephiroth stepped up. Leon went to to hit Sephiroth but was stopped when his fist was caught. Sephiroth smiled and hit him ,and he hit Leon hard. Leon pulled away holding his mouth.He brought his hand away seeing the blood that was now decorating his glove. Leon tried a roundhouse kick but was stopped when Sephiroth's hand grabbed his ankle.

Leon knew this one was going to hurt.Sephiroth flipped him. Leon's head crashed into the wall. Leon looked up his vision was starting to darken. Leon heard the front door open.

"Leon!?" the voice registered it was Cloud's, "What the hell did you do to him?!"

Leon felt his head being lifted up.Leon hadn't noticed his eyes had slide shut. Cloud was roughly pulled away from Leon. His head fell back down to the ground. Leon felt a boot slam onto his chest."You little bitch."

The air was pushed out of his lungs. Leon's hands grabbed a hold of the boot and pushed away it didn't move. The pressure on his chest was getting worse.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" It was Cloud.

Leon had to get up, he had to. He wasnt going to let Cloud go through this. Reno glanced down at Leon his face contorted in pain. He heard the front door swing open, again. Leon heard a crack. It was his ribs. He heard someone screaming the voice didn't register. But somehow he knew it was himself. Suddenly the pressure on his chest left. Leon heard someone crash to the ground. He felt his head get lifted up again. Leon opened his eyes seeing Cloud. Cloud's shirt was slightly ripped and his face looked flustered. Leon glanced towards the ground Reno was laying there and was starting to get up. He glanced towards the stairs noticing Riku and Axel. _No,_ Leon couldnt believe it, he forgot they were there. Leon looked back up at Cloud.

"Are... you alright... Cloud?" he was breathless.

"I'm fine I'm more worried about you." Cloud's expression didn't change. Cloud placed a kiss on Leon's forehead.

Leon heard someone else slam to the ground. Zack walked up and knelt next to Cloud. The only injury he sustained was a bloody lip and a bruised cheek. Zack gave a small smile. Leon felt the hot tears roll down his face.

''Ohh Leon."

Cloud cradled his head tears starting to spill over the brim of his eyes. Cloud glanced at Leons shirt. Leon knew he was bleeding. Zack had already took at his cell phone and was dialing 9-1-1. Zack walked towards the kitchen door and the next thing Leon knew Laguna was kneeling down next to his head. A deep frown caressed his features. The sirens could be heard. Leon was loaded onto a strecher.

An offiicer walked up towards the family and asked "What happened?"

Before anyone could speak Leon said "I fell down the stairs."

The officier looked at Leon then at the stairs. He sighed then nodded. Cloud looked at him, confused. Leon sighed he would have to tell him later. Only one person was aloud to go with him the one person was Cloud. Zack said he would be there later. He had to finish some business.

--

**The Traverse Hospital**

"Leon you know what you are?"

"No tell me Cloud."

Cloud brought his head closer to Leon's "A liar."He said it so casualy.

Leon smiled."I know."

Cloud glanced at the door. He traced his finger acrossed Leons lips. Cloud brought his lips down on Leons. It was a quick loving kiss. Leon smiled. Cloud placed his hand on Leons. They would get through this no matter what.

--

**Near Leon's House**

Sephiroth stopped at the red light while rubbing his bruzied cheek. Reno glanced up at him from the passanger seat.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah,the kid hit me pretty hard."

Both men had seen medical attention. Two small white bandages formed an x on Sephiroth's cheek.Reno had a split lip but was fine other than that injury as was Sephiroth.

"Who was that kid anyway?"

''Which one?"

"Well, both of them, the blondie and the raven haired one."

"Well, I know the blonde is Leon's boyfriend named Cloud...but I'm not sure about the other one... Leon never talked about him."

"Yeah well the kid's got one hell of a hit!"

"I know for a minute I thought he broke my jaw!"

"He'll be a problem."

"I know."

As the light turned green Sephiroth and Reno contined there talk. Sephiroth turned into the drive of Laguna's house. He took the keys out and got out.

--

Zack was talking to Laguna when he heard the front door _creak_ open. He glanced towards the hall seeing both Sephiroth and Reno.

"Well just tell me when Leon gets out,alright."

"I will Zack, you take care."

"Will do."

Zack turned on his heels and walked towards both men. He wore black combat boots that zipped up to his mid calf. His pants were also black, as baggy as they were they fit nicely. Two black belts hung above his hips. As for his shirt a jet black wife-beater showing off his hard lean well-built muscle his other outfit, with the sleevless turtle neck and the armor with the leather straps was hanging up in his closet, black gloves covered his hands. His hair was short, he had gotten it cut and donated the rest to ''Locks of Love''. His violet eyes shone brightly. As did the diamond stud in his left ear.

Sephiroth glared at the teen as he passed. Zack reached his arm out as Sephiroth passed clutching his right forearm.

"You stay away from them.'' Zack glanced at Reno.

"Both of you."

"Or what?!"Sephiroth stepped towards the teen.

"Or youll regret it."

"Really?!"Sephiroth answered an amused smile, snaking its way onto his face. Reno leaned towards Sephiroth whispering into his ear,"You know hes probably just as good as Leon if not better."

"Yeah, you could be right."

Zack had let go of Sephiroths arm. He turned towards the door and was about to walk when he felt a hand grasp his arm,hard. Zack turned and looked at Sephiroth trying to shrug the hand off. Sephiroth stepped closer to Zack. Zack glared at Sephiroth. Sephiroth took another step towards Zack. Getting to close to his liking Zack took one step back feeling his back touch the wall. Sephiroth took another step he towered over Zack or seemed to.Their chests touched.

Zack looked up into Sephiroth cat like green eyes"What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things but this can be settled over a contest."

"Contest?"

"Yes...Do you have any skill in sword fighting?"

"Yeah,so when will this contest take place?"

"Tommorow... noon."

"Alright, what does the winner get."

"Well, if I win you have to do what ever I say."

"For how long?"

''How ever long I want."

"And if I win then you have to leave Cloud and Leon alone...forever."

"Deal.''

Zack turned again to leave. Sephiroth still hadnt released his arm. Zack looked at Sephiroth. He pressed Zack against the wall. Reno watched intrested in what was happening. Sephiroth brought his head close to Zacks ear. "Ill see you tommorow." He brought his head back a sick smile on his face. Zack had a feeling he meant it in another way, than the contest, a shiver snaked its way down his back. Zack walked out of the house he turned back to see Sephiroth watching him go. Zack jogged down the side walk. He would never admitt to it but Sephiroth scared him badly. He had to win if not he didn't want to think what would happen to Cloud and Leon.

--

Leon blinked the sleep in his eyes didnt help. Leon heard the door slam into the wall. Meaning someone had entered the room. Leon glanced towards the door seeing Cloud walking towards him. Leon smiled. Cloud sat down in the chair next to him. Offering him a hot chocolate. Leon took it and sipped it.

"Um...Leon."

"Yeah Cloud."

"I invited a few friends to come and see you."

"Really that's sweet."

"Your okay with it..."

"Yeah of course I would be."

"Cool."

"Oh my god!"

"What!?"

"I haven't been to school for like ever, I'm so left behind I'm going to flunk out."

"No you won't I'll help you."

"Really."

"Yeah I mean we are like...boyfriends."

Leon reached out grabbing Cloud's shirt and pulled him towards him hugging Cloud tightly. There lips crashed together it seemed like an automatic response. Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders while Cloud wrapped his around Leon's slim but muscular waist.

--

Yuffie ran through the halls looking for the room number Cloud had told her. She skidded to a halt as she saw the room number 235 swing by. Aerith, Tifa, Roxas and Sora followed close behind.Yuffie grabbed the knob and turned it. The door flew open. She squealed this was better than the picture she saw on the internet. Cloud was leaning over Leon while avoiding the medical equiepment. Both teens were flustered and breathless part of Leon's shirt was on his shoulder. Cloud glanced at Yuffie immeditatly starting to turn a darker red. Leon was also blushing.Cloud pulled away from Leon. But kept his hand on Leon's.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong Yuffie?!"gasped Aerith.

"I should have brought my sketch book." she sighed.

"Yuffie!" sighed Aerith.

"Well...this is Leon."

"Hi Leon."

"Hi."said Leon smiling.

"What happened?"

"I..um..fell down the stairs..."

"That must've hurt."

"Yeah it did." Leon glanced up at Cloud his stare that had setted in him was still there it hadn't went away.

Cloud leaned towards Leon and whispered"You better tell me the real reason why your lieing."

"I will Cloud."

--

Zack jogged up towards a huge old victorian house. It was painted a dark purple and had a black roof and black shutters. A huge black metal 8ft tall gate and fence stood around the house making it look more like a castle than a normal house. Zack jumped the gate and ran passed the gargoyles that stood at the top of the porch. He lived alone. He had parents but they both were so busy with work he saw them only on the holidays. He had no siblings.

His parents were filthy rich but Zack could have cared less about the money.Him and his parents could have been living in a trailer. It wouldn't have mattered to him as long as they were with him. it wouldn't matter. His parents missed his birthday every year and when they were home they only wanted to be with each other and left him out. They didn't mean to but it just sort of happened. They would go out when he wasn't home and he would come back and be alone.

Zack walked through the front door. He walked through the massive hall. It held pictures of him and his parents. Zack passed a black and silver vase. He would never admitt to this but he thought Sephiroth was capital H O T..hot. The guy pratically screamed sex god. But what he did to his friends was aweful and since the only thing to keep him company was his friends he couldn't and wouldn't let them be hurt. Zack would help anyone. Zack had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past that made the loneliness disappear..

There was Angeal, Genisis ,Cloud, Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie the one that lasted the longest was, and the last was Angeal. But he disappeared one day, everyone says he moved but he never said good-bye. And that hurt the most. Zack always knew when enough was enough with his boyfriends and girlfriends, he was still a virgin and planned to stay that way till he met the right person.

He reached into the fridge grabbing a water and walked into the living room. He sat down on the soft couch. He took a drink of his water. He was thinking. He had no idea if he could win. Maybe Sephiroth was a pushover and wasn't great at sword fighting.Or maybe pigs would fly when that ever happened, the guy was a pro and knew almost everything about sword fighting and Zack knew it.The possiblities seemed so endless he sighed. _Sephiroth_ the name sounded so familar. Zack stood up, it didn't matter. He walked towards the stairs.

He took another drink of his water as he went up. He opened his door and walked into his room. It was huge the room was painted black with gray swirls that went into a vortex sprakles that reasembled stars dotted his walls. Zack had three pictures on his walls;one was him leaning against a stone wall looking towards the camera;two was of Zack and Angeal, in the picture Angeal had him pinned to the ground both were looking up at the camera; three was of Zack and his parents, they had went on vacation he wasn't sure where.

Zack had a bathroom to himself and a walk-in-closet. Zack walked towards his closet. He opened the doors that led to it. On one side he had most of his clothes on the other side he had his sleevless turtle neck and his armor with the leather straps and nestled on his wall was his beloved buster sword. Zack traced his fingers over it.It was the only thing other than the photo that he had a Angeal. Zack sighed, it hurt to think about those memories. He picked it up and walked towards his door. He ran down the stairs and sprinted to the back yard. He took the sword off his back and started to imagine the enimeies.

He slashed left and jumped right. He back-stepped and slashed forward. Zack imagined Sephiroth .He ran at Sephiroth bringing the sword up. Zack slashed side-ways while Sephiroth dodged. Since Sephiroth was a big guy, Zack imagined his speed slow. Zack cut into Sephiroth's side. A pained expression came over his face. Zack slashed again, jumping into the air as he did. He landed with a thud. Zack turned around and glanced back the wind kicked up making his hair and the trees' branches wip in the wind. The imaginary Sephiroth layed on the ground K.O.ed. Zack walked forward he looked through the gate, through the forest behind his house and watched the sun set sink behind the trees and hills.

Well I made this one longer than the last two to make up for their shortness.But I hoped you enjoyed the story because I love writing them. So please reviews

Zack: See ya in the next chapter!

Sephiroth:...bye


	11. Chapter 11

Well,I'm back with the next chapter.I want to thank everyone for reviewing and any alerts and favorites I got.Thank you guys so much it means a lot.I hope the last chapter made up for the shortness of the other ments, questions dont be afraid to ask if you don't get something.I made a gazillion corrections.And I also want to say sorry for the grammar, spelling and anything that deals with english mistakes.I will correct them from now on.Well,I don't have anything else to say.So,that means chapter time! I'm sorry if I didn't catch them in this chapter!

Dackerie:I hope you enjoy!

Zack:Reviews

Sephiroth:...

--

_Chapter 11__:Where Is The Sun Today?_

**The Traverse Hostpital **

Leon layed in the hospital bed he could help but gaze out the huge window.The thick maroon curtains draped over it hiding the sunlight.His nightmares had gave him peace that night letting his dreams take over.The door creaked open Laguna peaked in.He slowly walked towards Leon his shoes echoing in the small room as they clicked against the creamy white tiles.

"Squall.?"  
"Yeah."Leon turned to look at his dad offering a small smile.

His dad sat on the soft white arm chair laying back against it."What really happened.."

"What do you mean?"Leon looked at his dad.

"You know what I mean,Squall you were laying on the oppisite side of the stairs any idiot would have known you were lieing."

"Ohh...you mean that..."

''Squall tell me what happened..now."

"I can't."

"Why?"  
"I can't allow anything to happen to them."  
"Who's them?"  
"Riku and Axel."

His dad stared at Leon."Squall I need to know how you got your injuries.I know it wasn't from the stairs so don't try to lie...I'll be able to tell if you do.

"Dad I...I can't.Leon shook his head.

"Squall,why?"his dad layed his hand on his son's shoulder squeezing it tightly.

"I would tell you but...I just can't..."

"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"They would lose everything..."

"Listen dad,I understand your trying to help me but I can't tell you..."

"Alright,Squall if it's that important to you not to tell I'll lay off but you need to tell me the real reason."  
"I will I promise."

"Alright,someone else wants to see you,now I've got to go to work and I'll talk to you later alright."

"Yeah."Leon gave a smile.

Laguna reached over and hugged his son.

"I'll see you later."

His dad slowly walked out letting a blonde in.Cloud walked over to Leon.Cloud sat down where Laguna was previously sitting down.  
"How'd ya sleep last night?"  
"It was okay.."  
"Leon why'd you lie to the officer.?"

"Cloud..I."

"No Leon you promised,now why?"

"But Cloud.."

"No.Tell me."

"Cloud."

"Leon."

"Alright..."

"Yeah."

"It was there dads.."

"Who's dad's?"  
"Riku and Axel's...I couldn't..."Leon inhaled sharply he clutched the bed sheets tightly.

''You couldn't what..."

''I couldn't allow them...to lose...thier dad's..."

"Leon they wouldn't lose their dad's.."

"Yes they would Cloud,Yes they would.."  
"Why?"  
"Because..."

"Because,why."

"Because...they...they...Cloud I can't..."  
''Leon..I need to know..."Cloud glanced at Leon he had his head held up as his tears streamed down the side of his face."Leon please don't cry.''Cloud got up slowly wrapping his arms around Leon's frame."I'm sorry..."  
"It's not you Cloud,it's those painful memories..."Cloud pulled away from Leon.He sat back down.He silently waited for Leon to continue.

"Cloud."

"Yeah.''

"Most nights...they would come into my room...and would r...rape...me..." Leon eyes closed he couldn't bare to look at Cloud.

''...''

''Cloud..."his voice cracked.

"I'm here Leon." Cloud got up and sat on Leon's bed he leaned towards him and wrapped his arms around him.Cloud felt Leon nuzzle his neck."It will be alright Leon...they won't do that to you again...I promise."

--

Zack watched the clouds lazily roll acrossed the sky.He looked towards his clock.It was 11:00a.m. He sat up in his bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and bounded out of the room. Zack walked into the kitchen.He opened the refrigiator door and grabbed a water he kicked the door shut and walked into the living room. He was bubbling with excitment.Today was the contest. Zack ran up the stairs almost losing his footing on the way up. Zack threw on his turtle neck and armor. He was not losing the use of one of his arm's just because it was thrown out of it's socket. Zack picked up the buster sword. He hooked it on his back.He turned and walked out the door. Maybe he should go visit Leon.

Zack walked into his garage.He walked towards his viper. It shone a brillant violet. When he opened the garage door.He climbed into the car,he gently placed his sword in the back and turned the key. The engine roared to life. He pulled out glancing behind his self for any cars. He pulled out of his drive clicking the button that shut the garage door. He reved the engine and drove towards the hospital.

--

Cloud walked towards Leon's room carring two hot chocolates. Cloud smiled Leon just couldn't get enough of them. Cloud walked in placing both on the desk sitting next to Leon's bed.Cloud sat down on Leon's bed.Leon took the other hot chocolate and took a slow sip of it. He let out a small sigh. The door creaked open.

"Hey spike."

"Hey Zack what's up?"

Zack walked in.Cloud glanced at his friends wardrobe.Something was wrong Zack never wore that outfit ever.

"Zack what are you going to do?"  
"Nothing,really."

"Zack!"

"I'll be alright spike, but how's Leon?"Zack glanced at the other teen smiling.Leon smiled back

"I'm doing fine Zack."

"Good.I thought I should stop by and see you both."said Zack his smile never faultering.

"Zack I need to talk to you..."

"Well what is it ,spike?"

"In private.."

"Ohh okay."

Zack glanced back at Leon and then at Cloud.Cloud walked towards the door followed by Zack.As they exited the room Cloud turned to look at Zack.

"Zack.."

"Yeah."

"Leon said I was allowed to tell one person."

"Tell one person about what?"

"Your the one I'm going to tell."

"Alright Spike tell me."

"Leon was raped."

"By who?"

"His step-dad's..."  
"No fucking way!"

"Way."

A nurse passed by looking at both teens slightly frightened.Zack glanced at her as she passed.

"Alright Cloud I'll see ya later.."As Zack walked out his once cheerful face was replaced with a frown.His eyes blazed like fire.Zack walked out of the hospital.He got back in his car slamming the door as he did.It was 12 minutes till 12:00.Zack drove to Leon's house.He pulled up into the drive.He glanced around there was one other car in the drive.It was a silver mustang.Zack got out of his car.He wasn't going to grab his sword he wasn't sure if it was being held here.Zack walked up to the door passing a pot full of flowers.Zack brought his hand up and knocked on the door.He waited for a few minutes and the door opened.

--

Reno smiled the kid didn't chicken out."Come in."He purred.Zack glanced at his car and walked in.Reno closed the door as Zack walked in and Reno walked towards the kitchen.

"We have a visitor Sephiroth."

"Really."

Zack walked in behind Reno.

''Sooo, are we going to get this thing rolling or not?" said Zack as he crossed his arms.

"You ready?"  
"Yeah."

"Well get your weapon and I'll meet you in the outskirt's down by road 118.

"Alright."Zack turned to leave.He walked out the door passing the flower pot as a small fat bumble bee buzzed by.He started his viper and pulled out of the drive.

--

"He looked good in that outfit.What do you think Sephiroth?"

"He did look nice.I can't wait to rip it off of him."said Sephiroth laughing.

"Let's get going Seph."

"Yes Let's."

Both men walked out of the house. They walked towards Sephiroth's mustang. Both getting in. Sephiroth pulled out. This was going to be fun.

--

Zack passed the hospital as he drove towards his location. He pulled up to a stop sign he looked both ways. He was nervous. He was sure he could win but a vocie in the back of his head couldn't and wouldn't let him forget the possiblty of losing. Zack drove on he glanced as a sign passed 'Road 118'. There was no turning back. He accepted this bet now he would deal with the results .Zack pulled his viper towards the off roads. He was in the outskrits but where was Sephiroth and Reno.

Zack glanced around as he got out of his car. He watched as a silver mustang sped down the road. The car pulled off road. The driver slamming on the brakes sending dust flying. As the dust cleared. Sephiroth and Reno got out of the silver mustang. Sephiroth smiled.Zack was leaning against his viper watching both men intently ,but Zack's face held no emotion. The only thing that gave away, he was possibly pissed the fire that seemed to erupt in his eyes.

--

Sephiroth glanced around further down the road they had just been on was a road closed sign. No cars would be coming from this way. No interuptions.Sephiroth glanced at the teen.He slowly walked towards him. Sephiroth knew he was going to win. There was no competion. Sephiroth glanced around taking in the surrounding area a small forest rested further towards the road construction huge mechanical machines were also further down the road moving the earth with there huge shovels effortlessly ripping into the land. A biker pedaled by giving the men a passing glance but then returning to the road.

--

Zack watched as Sephiroth and Reno approached him he looked up and down both men. Sephiroth wore black boots that went up to his thigh ,two buckles were tied above and below his knee,another belt was buckled around his waist,two straps went down in an X over Sephiroth's chest ,a long black coat swirled around Sephiroth's feet it was clicked in the front by one buckle he wore no under shirt,two silver armor covers were over his shoulders. Reno on the other hand was whereing long black pants with a black belt,add a white under shirt and an open black jacket and finally a pair of black goggles. Sephiroth was the first to reach him.

"Why'd you do it?'' said Zack as he tilted his to one side,one eyebrow arched.

''Do what?" Sephiroth smirked whiled he arched a silver brow

''Why'd you raped Leon?"

Sephiroth and Reno glanced towards each other. Both alarmed.

"Hello...answer my damn question,why'd you raped Leon?"

Reno stood beside Sephiroth.

"What are we gonna do,Seph?'He whispered.

"I don't know but I have an idea."He looked towards Reno and back at Zack.

Zack was getting impateint he looked back at the two.

"Did you do it because you couldn't find someone your own age,because you wanted to 'rob the craddle'." exclaimed Zack bringing hands up at the end to quote and unquote the end.

"Wha-what?'' Sephiroth turned to look at the teen.

"I said is it because you wanted to rob the craddle?"

"No."

"No, to both or to the one."Zack watched Sephiroth's brows arch in anger. The kid was as cocky and irrangant as they came.

"Reno help me pin him." Sephiroth glanced back at Reno a smiled played arcossed the man's features.

--

Dackerie:I need to apoligize for not getting this out sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.Robbing the craddle means going for someone who's way younger than you.Just in case someone didn't know what that meant.

Zack:Reviews

Sephiroth:Bye


	12. Chapter 12

Dackerie:Alright here is the next chapter for the New Kid. I hope you liked the last chapter.

Zack:Reviews make the writer write faster.

Sephiroth:Enjoy..

--

**Chapter 12: Liar**

--

Zack couldn't believe his ears. Both men walked towards him both smirking. Zack held his ground even though his mind was screaming run. Sephiroth was the first to meet Zack. He was slightly surprised that the kid didn't run. Sephiroth layed a hand on the teen's shoulder. Zack's fist slammed into Sephiroth's face,or at least Zack thought it did. Reno watched as Sephiroth jumped back. The fist barely missing him. His smile flipped into a frown. Reno glanced up at Sephiroth. He turned back to Zack. The kid was reaching into his car.

Zack grabbed the Buster Sword. He turned bringing the huge sword with him. Sephiroth was one- step of the teen bringing his sword towards Zack. The blades slammed into each other sending a loud screech into the air and sparks cascading in every direction. As they pushed against each other neither gaining or losing ground...or at least for the moment.

It became apparent that Zack was losing ground when he despartly started to dig his heels into the dirt leaving his tracks,it became apparent that this wasn't going to be a fair fight when Reno stepped into the fray. It became apparent that Zack was **losing**.

--

Zack willed the blade to push Sepiroth's back ,but it was in vain. Suddenly Sephiroth jumped sending Zack forward. He tried to regain his balance but was knocked down as Reno's leg slammed into his ankles sending Zack to the ground. He had landed on his back. Zack was about to sit up when he felt something sharp and cold touch his throat. He followed the blade to it's owner. Sephiroth smirked, Zack glared.

"Get up." It was an order.

''Make me." His was a cold,cocky arrogant reply.

Sephiroth arched his silver eye brow."I will." Zack's determination didn't falter as Reno approach the teen a black combat boot slammed into his face. Sending the other male away. Zack smiled but it quickly disappeared when he felt long,nimble fingers grab his hair yanking him up. Zack cried out in pain his short locks felt as if they were getting ripped out of his scalp. He grabbed a hold of the wrist and pulled desparatly trying to get those nimble fingers to unlock his hair. But it was all in vain. Sephiroth was not going to let go. He had the kid and he was not going to lose him. He reached down and grabbed Zack's car keys from his pocket as the teen thrashed trying to free himself.

"Hey,those are-" Sephiroth roughly pulled Zack's hair making to teen yell out.

"Reno take the kids car to Laguna's house." he said as he tossed the keys to Reno.The man rubbed his now bruised cheek."Alright Seph."

Sephiroth reached his car. He opened the back door of his car and threw the kid in. He slammed the door behind Zack after making sure it was locked.

--

Zack sat up hearing the door slam shut. The pain in his head was gone he heard another car door open as Sephiroth climbed in. Zack glanced out the window as his viper sped towards the town. Zack glanced into the front seat as the engine rumbled to life. Sephiroth switched gears and the car lurched forward. Sephiroth clicked his seat belt in.

"You cheating asshole!" Zack yelled. Zack reached for the door handle.

"If you want to jump fine,but do you think you'll survive when you slam into the pavement at 60 miles per hour?'' Sephiroth asked a edge to his voice pratically daring Zack to jump. Zack slowly pulled his hand back.

They traveled in silence.

"I''l tell,I swear I will."

"Good luck because if you do you'll hit the ground again but you won't ever get up.'' the seriousness in the man's vocie pushed all doubts from Zack's mind.

Sephiroth drove into the town."Put your seat belt on."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want a ticket." Zack just sat their he didn't even attempt to but the belt on.

Sephiroth glanced in the mirror,the teen was stubborn but he would fix him. Sephiroth slammed the brakes on. Zack was sent forward his head slamming into the back of Sephiroth's seat. Zack sat back up,his toungne hurt like hell. He reached for the seat belt and it clicked in. Sephiroth smiled he knew it would be easy.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"The one about 'Why you raped Leon?''

Sephiroth glanced into his review mirror. Zack's expression was one of total seriousness. He let an annoyed sigh out.

"Because I wanted to."

"That's a half-assed excuse,Leon already had enough problems,no he had to many problems and he didn't need you two assholes adding to it!" exclaimed Zack a low growl entering his voice towards the end.

"You think I care?"

"No I don't but I do like to think that there's a real heart in everyone and that they can change...you can...if you stop what your about to do."

"I don't need to change."  
"Fine,don't change but when your in some big,dark empty jail cell looking out through the bars wishing you could be free you'll be sorry."

Sephiroth couldn't think of something to say back to counter that. That one sentence held the true that he had over looked. He didn't want to spend his life in a jail cell. Zack smiled he knew he struck a nerve. He could quite possibly walk away with his virginity still intact and knowing that he helped save a man and maybe even another child.

"You know Sephiroth,everyone can change but the hard part is accepting that you need to change,the world can wait but it can't wait forever and neither can you."

"It's to late."

"No it's never to late,it only is if you give up."

"How could I possibly change?"

"Well for starters you could let me go?''

Sephiroth glanced into the mirror again. Zack's face held no real emotion but in his eyes their was a sense of hope. Hope that he could save himself the torture of what Leon went through and what Sephiroth and Reno would go through if he kept up what he was doing.

--

Sephiroth pulled into Laguna's drive. He could take Zack and brutally raped the kid or he could let him go. But would Zack tell? Sephiroth wasn't sure but he knew he couldn't keep doing this him and Reno needed a change he didn't want to end of in jail even though he more than likey deserved it.

"Sephiroth?''

"What?"

"Why did you rape Leon?''

"I told you,already."

"I don't think it's the real reason."

Sephiroth knew the real reason. But he couldn't bare the thought of telling some kid about it. It didn't matter.

"Why,can't you tell me?"

"It's none of your concern."

"It is when my best friend got raped because of it,and I want to know."

"To fucking bad."

"You need to open up,you need to let someone in,someone that could help you."

"I don't need anyone's help."

"Yeah you do,if your willing to talk I'm willing to listen."

They sat in silence for 30 minutes. Zack thought he was just fighting a losing battle but that was put to rest when Sephiroth started to speak.

"It was my dad." His voice was but only a whisper.

"Go on."

"He said I was a monster and that was all I would ever be a heartless monster.''

"Seph your not a monster,not unless you chose to be."

Sephiroth looked out into the emptiness of the air around him. He could remember the whole scene it was like a broken rerun that would just repeat and repeat in his mind. It just never ended and it never stopped playing.

_As a teen walked through the long halls listening to the yelling from his parents getting louder with each step. He was home because another fight had broken out at school the victor being Sephiroth and the loser being some other kid. Sephiroth hovered by the door wanting to walk in and make it stop but hesitated at the thought of his father being there. Blaming his screwed up life on his son. Making every waking moment of Sephiroth's life hell. He listened as he heard something that sounded like a clap but it was the sound of a body hitting the floor. Sephiroth knew it was his mother. He threw open the door. The body of his mother starting to stir. His father smiled as he looked over at his son. _

_The man's eyes were enough to make Sephiroth flinch._

_"So you've come to join us ,son?"_

_"Leave him out of this Hojo!" His mother snarled out._

_Sephiroth watched as his father's smiled disappeared. He looked down at his wife. His foot slamming into her pregnant belly she yelled out in pain. Sephiroth ran to her side, kneeling down towards her._

_"This is your fault Sephiroth,all your fault.''_

_"Shut up.'' it was soft to soft to hear it was more like a mumble._

_''What was that son?"_

_"Shut up." Sephiroth looked up into his father's eyes. In a split second Sephiroth felt pain in his side, he slouched against the wall as his dad walked towards his son. Sephiroth slowly got up . He glared at his dad. Anger etched over his face. His father was sent to the other side of the room in one swift hit. Hojo slowly got up the blood spilling from his now busted lip dripping on to the plush white carpet._

_"I've raised a monster."_

_Sephiroth shook his head no."You hit me first."_

_His mother slowly sat up. She glanced at he husband and her son. She could see clearly even through her black eye. Sephiroth turned towards the door wanting to leave. But he couldn't and he didn't know why. Sephiroth glanced towards his mother. She slowly stood her eyes tried and full of pain. Sephiroth slowly took a step towards her. But as he did something sharp and cold pushed through his skin in his left arm. He glanced over a knife hilt sticking out of his arm. He looked up towards the man who did it,his father. The thing was Sephiroth didn't feel any pain. His dad smiled,it was one of those sick smiles the ones where you just wanted to turn away but you just couldn't._

_Sephiroth's mother slowly walked away carrying her pregnant belly. Sephiroth watched her exit the room. Sephiroth turned and ran out of the kitchten.He tore through the halls as his father's evil scientist laugh echoed through the house._

_Hojo said he killed it. Hojo said as he was the monster that it was his fault. Hojo blamed him for the baby his mother lost. Sephiroth was in another fight this time he thought he killed the boy. The fragile body ceased movement. He glanced around the other teens staring none daring to move. The teacher rushed past him. She looked towards Sephiroth her gaze seemed to scream at him. He turned away, then he ran. He ran home the only place where he thought little peace would come._

_As the door swung open his father greeted him. A smile upon the man's face. Sephiroth moved to step away but stopped when his father snatched his forearm. His dad pulled him through the door. The wound on his arm now healed as if it never happened._

_"Monster..."_

_".no."_

_"Monster..."_

_"...No."_

_"Monster."_

_"NO!"_

_His scream echoed through the house._

_''That's all you'll ever be,Seph, a monster."_

_--_

Dackerie:If it's short I'm sorry but I thought that would be a good place to end it. If you make the connection what Sephy was going through is somewhat related to what Leon is going through. I know I didn't focus on Leon or Cloud in this chapter and I'm sorry for that. This one is mostly just to set up the ending. But yeah anyway I have a problem and it is that I have like over 1000 hits for this story and only like 6 reviews. It helps when people tell you what you are thinking. Just leave me a reply saying that you liked it or if you hated it. I'm not going to go psycho or anything. Reviews give people motivation and then we get chapters out faster. I do want to thank everyone who has reviewed and who has put this story on there alert or favorites list it means a lot.

Zack: Reviews,please

Sephiroth:...Hope you enjoyed


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note...Dackerie: Okay people there's a few things I need to say.One:thanks everyone who has been reviewing it means a lot.Two: yeah I'm not sure why I said a few things cause I can't think of anything else to say or type..whatever. Anyway thanks once again it means a lot and it gives me motivation to keep writing.

Zack:I like this story a lot,by the way Dackerie?

Dackerie:Yeah

Sephiroth:Your grammar and basic english skills suck.

Zack:Aww man that's what I was going to say!

Sephiroth:Enjoy

Dackerie:You both-

--

Chapter 12:** Change**___It's For The Best_

_--_

Zack watched as Sephiroth's stone wall,that had taken him so long to build,slowly began to crumble. Zack unclicked his seat as he watched a crystal tear run down the older mans face. Zack couldn't leave ,not with the poor guy like this. He opened the back door and slowly got out. He couldn't believe what he was about to do but he knew it would be the right thing.

--

That wall that stone wall that Sephiroth had built up was slowly crumbling. He could feel it. The years of never showing any emotion,any real sign of pain was catching up to him he was only 23 and yet he suffered so much.

--

He opened the driver's door and leaned over and hugged Sephiroth. That was enough to crush the rest of the wall and turn it to ash. Zack rubbed his back as tremors shook Sephiroth's frame.

"It'll be alright Sephiroth.."

"...''

Zack reached into his side pocket and grabbed his phone.

--

Cloud ran his fingers through Leon's hair. Leon gave a soft smile as there lips touched, Cloud's phone suddenly beeped to life. Cloud leaped up as Leon's heart seemed to stop. Cloud took his phone out ,giving it a glare as he looked who the caller was._Zack, he so owes me..._

"Hello.''

"Cloud?''

"Yeah."  
"I took care of Sephiroth."

"What did you do?! Zack did you...''

"Did I what?"  
"Did you kill him?!"

"Cloud we need to dye your hair,of course not,kill him?, god Cloud."  
"Ugh.''

''How's Leon?"

--

**Eight Months Later**

Cloud looked into the back of the classroom he had just entered. The white walls seemed to scream a need of a paint job. Cloud took a seat next to Leon. Leon had been jotting notes down and hadn't noticed the blonde walk in late as neither did the teacher. Leon glanced up a glare appearing in his eyes as a penicil jammed into his side. He looked over at the perpatraitor. Leon's glared dissappeared and was replaced with a soft smile. Cloud smiled back. The teacher continued his usual babble of atoms and the power of neutrons and about there pratitcal assignment due Thursday. He turned towards his class scaning every person like he could pick out who wasn't listening.

The bell screamed to life as everyone moved out of there desk and towards the door to there next class. Cloud and Leon walked out talking about there plans for the weekend and how there home lives were going.

"Did we have homework for reading?"

"Yeah it was a book report,you know the one about The Shinra Manor and the ghost sightings people talked about."

"..."

"Leon, did you even do it!?"

"Umm,do you want me to lie?"

"No."

"Yes."

"You did it?''

"Yeah,I just wanted to see how long I could keep ya hanging."

"Thanks Leon..."

Leon glanced at Cloud his frown was obvious. Leon's smile was contagous as Cloud resumed his smile. He seemed to smile more these days,it seemed like both teens looked as each other as a reason to live,and florish at life.

Zack smiled as the two came around the corner. His cell vibrated against his hip. He grabbed it out of his pocket and opened it to his text message.

_3 I love you 3_

_From Sephiroth._

Zack smiled softened. He texted back to Sephiroth. Putting his cell phone back into his pocket. He placed his hands on the back of his neck as he walked towards the gym his bag swung over his shoulder and a award-winning smile dashing his flawless face.

Zack and Cloud both knew life couldn't get any better...well the lottery wouldn't hurt.

--

Dackerie:Well that's the end I hoped that everyone who's been reading enjoyed it I think I might have a trilogy go on I have idea's for the next two so just bare with me.

Sephiroth:I would never say that...i love you...ugh

Zack:Oh yeah one more impartant thing Reviews!! Bye


End file.
